Involucrada
by CarlyBones
Summary: Simplemente quería ayudar con la investigación, pues sabía perfectamente la causa de las muertes. Ella también poseía una. Ahora, estaba involucrada. LxOC.
1. Prologo

**N/A:**** Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico en esta sección. Esta historia me surgió después de terminar de ver toda la serie completa. En fin, me gusta mucho los OC, por eso este fic contiene uno que será una mujer y compartirá el protagónico junto a mi querido L ._.**

**El fic es un poco de todo. Hablará mas que nada sobre lo que pasó en los, aproximados, 50 días que Misa, Light y su padre estuvieron encerrados. (Mas que nada lo que pasa con Ryuzaki y el personaje oc). Además de que agregué algo que me pareció interesante y es otra Death Note. En fin, les dejo el prologo y el primer capitulo. Saludos!**

**Resumen:**** Simplemente quería ayudar con la investigación, pues sabía perfectamente la causa de las muertes. Ella también poseía una. Ahora, estaba involucrada.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de la serie/manga Death Note me pertenecen. Todo le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**

**Fanfic:**** Involucrada.**

**PROLOGO**

_Me sorprendí al ver como una libreta similar a la mía caía al suelo desde una mochila. El castaño poseedor de dicha mochila continuó su camino, desesperado y sin mirar hacia atrás. Me acerqué disimulando mi interés por el objeto y lo recogí, comprobando que se trataba de una Death Note. _

_Sonreí al comprobar las sospechas que se agolparon dentro de mi cabeza. Yuri a mi lado se quedó hipnotizado admirando al Shinigami que perseguía al joven castaño. Entonces yo también pude verlo, pues había tocado la libreta que le pertenecía al adolescente. _

_Lo mejor que pensé fue en devolvérsela. Lo hice porque, quizá así y solo así, me liberaría de mis dudas y podría cumplir mi propósito. _

_Seguí al hombre, rápidamente y con cautela, e hice mis propias averiguaciones. _

**Continuara…**

**Se agradecen reviews. **


	2. ¿Esta Death Note te pertenece?

**N/A****: Acá el primer capitulo. ¡Saludos!**

**Capítulo I: ¿Esta Death Note te pertenece?**

— ¿Eres, tú, Light Yagami? —cuestionó la mujer de cabello negro y orbes desiguales; de aspecto angelical, relajado y con finos rasgos en su cara. Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de Light suavemente; eran labios proporcionados en tamaño y más rojizos de lo normal.

—Sí, soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece? —el castaño estaba en el umbral de su propia casa atendiendo a la misteriosa mujer mientras, de vez en cuando, echaba una rápida mirada a la ventana de su habitación, procurando que ese Shinigami, Ryuk, no se asomara. Su rostro apenas era alumbrado por la tenue luz de la lamparita sobre el techo.

La mujer sonrió algo satisfecha y comenzó a revisar dentro de su cartera de cuero marrón.

—Esta libreta te pertenece ¿verdad? —le mostró una libreta de tamaño mediano y que en su portada tenia escrito en letras plateadas ''Death Note''.

Yagami quedó perplejo. No podía creer que la libreta que había perdido esa misma tarde, por un completo e imperdonable descuido, ahora se le presentaba delante de él. Comenzaba a creer que había caído en manos equivocadas.

Era extraño, esa mujer parecía no importarle en absoluto devolverle la libreta. Yagami la miró desconfiado y ella le extendió la libreta sin hacerle caso y esbozando una mínima sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, no la he revisado —aseguró. Ahora la mirada de Light hacia la ventana era más evidente y preocupada. La mujer se percató de esta acción pero le restó importancia por el momento.

Light no podía desaprovechar lo que tenía delante de sí. La libreta había llegado a sus manos sin tener que haberla buscado, pero eso significaba evidentes problemas en el futuro. Tomó la libreta entre sus manos y la revisó rápidamente, asegurándose de que no era una broma o un engaño. No lo era. Los nombres de sus víctimas seguían allí escritas a puño y letra suya. Cerró la libreta decidido y miró detenidamente los ojos de la mujer.

Una de sus orbes era azulada, mientras que la otra era azulada hasta la mitad y luego comenzaba a cambiar hacia una tonalidad verdosa. Él le sonrió para relajar el ambiente y comenzó a hablar.

—Que bellos ojos —la mujer sonrió tontamente mientras ocultaba el leve rubor de su cara—. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—En la universidad de Kanto, vi que se te cayó y te seguí hasta aquí cerca.

— ¿Es eso un intento de llamar mi atención? —indagó incrédulo.

—Claro que no, Yagami, simplemente quería devolverte lo que se te había caído… pero estabas tan apresurado que... —posó su dedo índice sobre su mejilla. La imagen de Ryuzaki pasó, fugas, por la mente de Yagami— me pregunto por qué —acabó la frase.

Light se vio un tanto presionado por la desconocida, pero prosiguió firme con su plan.

—Bueno, te agradezco que me la devuelvas. Estaba tan apurado porque tenía un compromiso con mi novia —dijo con total seguridad—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, Yagami.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —un sentimiento de victoria invadió a Light mientras sonreía por dentro.

—Fue fácil. No quería presentarme aquí sin saber tu nombre, por lo cual lo busqué en la guía de direcciones. Encontré la dirección de tu casa hasta donde hoy te seguí por la tarde y seguido encontré el nombre de la familia. Llamé a tu madre para avisarle que pasaría a devolverte algo perdido. Puedes preguntarle a ella, quien por cierto no tuvo inconveniente en darme tu nombre.

—Aun así, suena muy elaborado. ¿Segura que no quieres acosarme? —bromeó.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, yo ya he cumplido. En fin… —comenzó a alejarse de la puerta— tal vez nos veamos un día de estos —se despidió con la mano y dio una media vuelta.

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo. La mujer paró en seco y sonrió maliciosamente sin ser vista.

— ¿Si?

—Me gustaría saber tu nombre.

—Me llamo Ryoko Sagajima.

—Bueno, te debo una Ryoko. Y puedes llamarme Light.

—Descuida, no me es necesario llamarte por tu nombre —sin dejarlo contestar se alejó de la casa.

Light subió hacia su habitación sin rendir explicaciones a las dos mujeres de la casa. Cerró el pestillo de su puerta mientras Ryuk comenzaba a reír nuevamente. El castaño lo ignoró acción y cuando ya tenía su libreta abierta, comenzó a escribir el nombre de la mujer.

—No puedo arriesgarme. Quizá ya leyó los nombres… —susurraba mientras escribía a toda velocidad.

Una vez listo el nombre, salió de su casa con la escusa de hacer unos cuantos mandados. Sabía que la mujer no había podido llegar muy lejos en cuarenta segundos, por lo cual tomó el camino más probable que ella habría tomado. Sin embargo, no encontró nada ni a nadie. Ni siquiera el disturbio de la gente aterrada que ve a una persona desplomarse en medio de la calle y morir súbitamente.

Continuó el camino en busca de la mujer mientras revisaba las caras de las personas que pasaban de él, y, en un repentino conventillo de gente, Yagami divisó esos extraños ojos enfocarse en él. La mujer seguía viva y Ryuk no paraba de reír a sus espaldas.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les hay gustado. Seguiré subiendo más capítulos y espero poder leer su opinión. **

**PD: Lamento si quedó algo corto.**


	3. Enemigo

**N/A:**** Perdón por subir tan pronto y gracias a todos por el apoyo brindado a esta historia. Les dejo el capitulo dos y espero que disfruten de la historia. Por cierto, lamento si hay algún error. ¡Saludos y amor para todos! **

**PD1: Tuve la idea de un Lemon, en caso de que sea aceptado lo escribiré sin problemas n.n Eso si, en caso de que subiera un capitulo con Lemon, pasaré la historia a M.**

**PD2: en el capitulo anterior me olvidé del Disclaimer. So… **

**¡Disclaimer!:**** Ninguno de los personajes del anime/manga Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Capítulo II: Enemigo. **

**A**un no lo creía. No quería creerlo.

Por una simple idiotez, su plan de un nuevo mundo se había ido por la borda. Esa estúpida mujer, cuyo supuesto nombre era Ryoko, lo había engañado. Tampoco podía esperar que todo saliera como él quería, por eso desde el momento en el que ella le devolvió su Death Note supo que, seguramente, la había leído.

Esa tarde rozando la noche, cuando el sol ya no era visible, la mujer volvió a desaparecer entre el agolpamiento de gente. Yagami, desesperado, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada e incluso llegó a amenazar a Ryuk, entre murmullos, para que revelara su nombre o donde estaba siquiera. El Shinigami sonrió ante la desesperación del castaño y comenzó a tranquilizarlo con suaves palabras durante la trayectoria de vuelta a casa.

—Probablemente a penas te conoce.

—Maldita sea… —susurraba— ¿Qué diablos hago si va con la policía?

—Bah, no lo hará —sentenció.

— ¿¡Como diablos puedes estar tan seguro!? —le gritó, intimidándolo.

—Oye, los Shinigamis también tenemos oídos —criticó mientras masajeaba el interior de su oreja.

—Ella dijo que encontró la libreta en la universidad donde la perdí. Probablemente ella vaya a la universidad conmigo; quizá sea una compañera de clase y jamás lo noté.

—Bueno, yo jamás olvidaría una chica tan linda como ella —rio con perversión.

—No estoy para bromas. Buscaré en la institución algo sobre ella. Alguien tiene que conocerla o tener un expediente.

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre ¿cómo lo harás?

—Quizá usó algún apodo que sea conocido entre su grupo de amigos. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero voy a conseguir su nombre y la mataré.

—Aun sigue en pie lo de los ojos… —murmuró.

—Olvídalo, Ryuk, no haré el maldito trato.

Una vez devuelta la Death Note a su dueño, la joven Ryoko se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la sala de su casa. Revisó nuevamente su cartera y de ella sacó una enorme carpeta. La abrió en una página señalada donde ocultaba una libreta similar a la de Light. Retiró su propia Death Note y sonrió para sí.

—Supongo que ahora podré ponerme en contacto con L y podré plantearle mis suposiciones —explicó—. Le plantearé mis suposiciones. Sí, eso haré —repitió orgullosa de sus logros.

—No entiendo por qué hiciste todo esto —comentó el Shinigami a su lado, en busca de respuestas.

Yuri era el Shinigami que seguía a Ryoko. Tenía una postura idéntica al de los demás y su cuerpo era esquelético y frio. Su mirada era verdosa y se mezclaba con tonalidades rojizas, propias de los Shinigamis; también poseía colores en su cuerpo que no variaban de un negro gastado en los huesos y un blanco pálido en su rostro. Su sonrisa era similar a la Ryuk pero sus dientes eran completamente cuadrados mientras que la nariz era pequeña, respingada, con orificios grandes, y sumamente esquelética.

—Bueno, el caso Kira aun no tiene solución. Yo tuve la primera Death Note antes que Kira, o al menos eso creo yo. Porque cuando la usé nadie se enteró ni sospechó. Pero de pronto aparecieron estas noticias y el caso se volvió todo un dilema —tomó aire y aclaró su garganta con un vaso de agua—. Como yo conocía los efectos de la Death Note, no dudé en creer que el asesino de todos esos criminales era una persona con el mismo poder que el mío. Cabe aclarar, y tú lo sabes Yuri, que yo apenas he usado esta porquería —dijo mientras movía la libreta con asco—. Como sea, no me va la idea de que un idiota valla por la vida creyéndose Dios. Así que quise contactar con ese tal L para decirle la verdad. Pero… ¿y cómo me excusaba de tal información? No puedo decirle que yo poseo una Death Note también. Creí que mi plan no resultaría pero ¡Valla que la vida es curiosa! —se alegró—. A este tipo se le cayó su Death Note esta tarde y yo la he recogido. Y claro, he visto todos los nombres. Él es el asesino.

— ¿Entonces ahora recurrirás a L diciéndole que ese tal Yagami utiliza una Death Note para matar?

—No seré tan directa, pero le hablaré del chico y de su libreta llena de nombres de criminales. El resto lo dejaré en sus manos, no creo que el detective sea tan estúpido.

—Si crees que la Death Note es tan mala ¿por qué no desechas la tuya? —la mujer suspiró cansada.

—Sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta desde hace tiempo, Yuri.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su alacena. Comenzó a preparar la cena de esa noche mientras que Yuri se disponía a comer las suculentas manzanas del mundo humano. Cuando Ryoko se vio satisfecha, se dirigió a su cama y esperó ansiosa al otro día, el día que pudiese hablar y contarle todo a L.

Por la mañana Ryoko decidió faltar a la universidad. Por supuesto que ella no iba a la misma que Light Yagami, y eso hacía que poco se preocupara por que él intentara buscarla en los archivos de su propia universidad. Estaba salvada y era más que seguro para ella, que ese adolescente fuera Kira.

En el tiempo libre de la mañana, se dirigió a una oficina de policía donde sabía que un grupo de agentes se encargaba del caso Kira. Pero todo fue en vano cuando nadie quiso brindarle información de donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo que se había unido a L. Decepcionada, Ryoko salió de las instalaciones. Ahora debía hacer una investigación más rebuscada para ubicar al pequeño y tan bien oculto grupo de L.

La mujer comenzó a caminar lentamente, frustrada, sin saber a dónde ir. Esa tarde no iba a molestarse en continuar con su búsqueda, ya se había dado por vencida. Al menos ese día.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la enorme universidad donde Yagami había perdido su Death Note.

— ¡Ryoko!

_Esa voz_, pensó la mujer atónita. Volteó lentamente para llevarse la sorpresa de que Kira era quien gritaba su nombre. _Maldición._

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** No me pregunten por qué hice que Light la llamara mientras estaba con (ustedes saben), es una idiotez lo sé, pero la historia se dio así, así que eviten las preguntas e.e **

**Agradecimientos a los reviews: **

**(Como no tengo tiempo de contestar uno por uno, voy a contestarlos todos al final. Lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre).**

**Cana Alberona:**

**No entendí lo de ''si subes algo seguido'' jaja. ¿Quiere decir que subo muy rápido? D: **

**En fin, ¡gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero espero que no te decepciones porque Light a penas aparecerá en este fic. Más que nada en el principio y en el final. Como dije antes, voy a narrar lo que pasa cuando él está encerrado. Así que perdón si te desilusionas. **

**Te mando un beso enorme, saludos y mucha felicidad (? ¡Gracias de nuevo por comentar! En serio me sube mucho el humor.**

**Moka Shijagami:**

**Qué bueno que contesto por acá, porque como no tenés una cuenta no podría agradecer tu review. **

**¡Gracias! Espero que esta continuación te haya gustado como el prologo y el primer capítulo. Espero sigas leyendo si te sigue gustando. **

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**SirCJ:**

**¡Muchas gracias! Yo también soy nueva en el ''ámbito'' de Death Note. Es más, hace una semana terminé de ver la serie (lo cual me dejó muy triste y vacía). **

**Espero que sigas leyendo. Te mando muchos saludos y suerte (no sé por qué suerte, pero te la mando igual, jaja). **

**Dan-Fanfic:**

**La verdad no lo pensé por ese lado, jaja, y ahora que lo pienso… si, es verdad. En este personaje puse algo mío, que es que no me agrada lo Light hace (a pesar de que yo siempre digo que hay que matar a todo tipo de criminales o asesinos). Creo que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para juzgar a otro. **

**En fin, gracias por el review y te mando saludos. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado. **

**Aluu:**

**Gracias por el review. En realidad, no estaba segura de publicar esta historia; no me sentía segura de ella. También estuve buscando Fanfics para poder ¿satisfacerme? Pero no encontraba nada que me gustara lo suficiente. Creo que encontré dos o tres historias. Además, la mayoría son Yaoi (que no me molestan, es más me encantan), pero siempre me gustaron mas los OC. Y como amo a L, quería un LxOC, pero me desesperaba el hecho de no encontrar nada que me gustara (que encontré una que me encantó). Entonces me decidí por esta historia. Pensé: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera alguien con una Death Note que apenas use? Como decía Ryuk, que antes habían caído otras Death Note en el mundo humano pero nadie la usaba tanto. Bueno, en este caso mi personaje es una de esas personas. **

**Buenoooo, me emocione (? Te doy las gracias de nuevo y espero que te siga gustando el fic ¡Un beso enorme!**

_**Bueno, eso es todo:**_** Por cierto, perdón por lo corto del capítulo. El siguiente es más largo. **

**Ahora sí, me voy y los dejo en paz. ¡Besos a todos! **


	4. Kira, Segundo Kira y ese tal Ryuzaki

**N/A:**** Creo que los capítulos me siguen quedando cortos. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten y perdonen lo corto que está. ¡Saludos!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del anime/manga Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Capítulo III: Kira, Segundo Kira y ese tal Ryuzaki.**

**R**yoko no pudo hacerse la tonta, él se había percatado de que lo había visto a través del rabillo de los ojos e incluso sabía que probablemente podría ver a Ryuk. Volteó completamente y saludó a Light con una media sonrisa. El menor le sonrió forzosamente, ocultando sentimientos rencorosos. _Que ser tan hipócrita_, pensó ella para sí. Aunque, mas allá de sus pensamientos, si se analizaba bien a ella misma, también podría considerarse como una completa hipócrita. Ella no se identificaba, no compartía y, sobretodo, odiaba los ideales de Kira, pero no podía demostrar sus sentimientos justo ahora; tenía que seguir fingiendo si quería atrapar a Kira. Tenía que ir contra sus ideales y fingir el agrado mutuo.

La mujer se acercó al hombre lentamente mientras analizaba a su acompañante, quien tenía una apariencia muy excéntrica y rara, sobre todo al estar descalzo en medio del camino de acera. Además, de lejos se veía que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su postura no era la más perfecta del mundo. Por otro lado, su ropa era desalineada al igual que su cabello azabache.

—Hola, Yagami ¿Cómo estás? —saludó con con el rostro relajado.

—Muy bien Ryoko. Él es un amigo, Ryuzaki —presentó al tipo raro. Ryuk rio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

—Un placer, Ryuzaki —extendió su mano derecha al encorvando y este se quedó mirandola detenidamente.

Analizó la mano de la joven y notó delicadeza en ella. Tomó la mano con cuidado y la apretó sin hacerle daño, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén. Cuando Ryoko se disponía a soltarlo, él no la dejó. Ella quedó perpleja.

—Tienes bonitas manos —susurró. Luego la miró directo a los ojos—. La mitad de tu iris derecho es azul y la otra verde ¿heterocromía parcial? —la mujer dejó la sorpresa y sonrió tiernamente mientras asentía—. También son bonitos —soltó la mano de la joven.

Light miraba con sumo cuidado la situación. Ella probablemente conocía su verdad y ahora se estaba presentando a L sin saberlo. ¿Pero por qué no se sorprendía de Ryuk? Eso cerraba algunas de sus dudas en su cabeza.

—Gracias, muchas veces la gente lo ve raro —admitió apenada.

—No, son hermosos. Siempre quise conocer a alguien que los tuviera —Ryoko se sintió realmente halagada, pero la forma tan tranquila y vacía en la que se lo decía, la inquietaba. No podía descifrar la mirada atípica ni el rostro inexpresivo de Ryuzaki.

— ¡Light! —Resonó una voz chillona. A lo lejos, una rubia se acercaba corriendo. Ryoko miró de reojo llegar a la mujer.

La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su novio. En ese momento, Ryoko juraba haber visto una sonrisa sínica en el rostro de Light. La muchacha de orbes azules se alejó de su novio y distinguió rápidamente a la de mirada mestiza a un lado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó de mala gana mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio posesivamente.

—Ella es una amiga, Ryoko —alcanzó a decir Light, pero la cara de la rubia mostró sorpresa al ver otra cosa diferente sobre la mujer—. El es Ryuzaki, te hablé de él. Chicos, ella es mi novia Misa Amane.

Ahora Misa estaba más que confundida. Ninguna de esas dos personas tenía el nombre que decían tener encima de sus cabezas. Estuvo a punto de articular palabras que demostraran cuan confusa estaba cuando su novio la abrazó nuevamente.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar una pequeña risa escapar de la boca de Ryuzaki. Al mirarlo, tenía un dedo sobre su labio inferior. Light lo vio inquisitivo y preocupado.

—Light, tienes suerte —se dirigió hacia Misa—. Te admiro desde que saliste en la portada de la revista dieciocho… —halagó. La rubia sonrió victoriosa y feliz ante el comentario. A diferencia de ella, Ryoko estaba molesta porque, a su parecer, ese extraño piropeaba a cualquier mujer que se le cruzaba por la calle.

Repentinamente, un grupo de gente comenzó a llegar para admirar a la tan famosa y talentosa modelo. Las personas se empezaron a amontonar, dejando a un lado a Ryoko. Todos pararon de acosar a la rubia cuando esta gritó que un pervertido le había tocado el trasero. La azabache sonrió al ver como Ryuzaki empezaba a hacer un pequeño espectáculo, recalcando que había un pervertido que se atrevía a invadir el espacio personal de la modelo. Ryoko no pudo evitar reír al igual que Misa.

El bullicio de gente se fue cuando una mujer, que parecía tener algo que ver con Misa, se la llevó arrastrando. Ryoko no vio la necesidad de continuar en ese lugar por lo cual acompañó a Amane hacia la salida de la universidad y se separaron minutos antes de que la rubia fuera interceptada.

Cuando Ryoko desapareció de la vista de los dos hombres, Light sintió que por fin había ganado la guerra. Siempre supo que esa mujer, quien se había presentado en su casa tan demandante, ocultaba algo y por eso mismo sería incapaz de revelar la verdad. Tampoco sabría que Ryuzaki era L, por lo cual en ese momento no diría absolutamente nada. Había ganado, finalmente. La supremacía recorría el interior de sus venas, llenando los vacios. Anunció a Ryuzaki que iría al baño, entonces aprovecharía para llamar a Misa y mandar a escribir el final de la historia.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente. Por último, perdón si hay algún error, trato de hacer lo posible para que quede perfecto pero siempre le pifio a algo.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Un detalle: Respecto a los ojos, lo siento mucho… pero amo ponerle ojos desiguales a mis OC. Es algo que me fascina de verdad. **

_**Respuestas a Los Reviews:**_

**Moka shijagami****:**** ¡Gracias! Me gusta contar con tu review. La verdad es que me pareció interesante la idea y no pude evitar escribirla. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (a pesar de que esté corto). Un beso enorme. **

**Sayumilayla****: ****Sube pronto… si claro, jaja. Perdón si es tarde, pero bueno… retrasé el capitulo porque tuve muchos exámenes. ¡Qué bueno que pasaste a leer! Sinceramente, gracias por el comentario, y la verdad es que leí tu fic y tengo que decirte que ya escribís muy bien… a diferencia de mí. Es decir, se que escribió bien pero siempre me quedo corta con las palabras. En cambio, vos, escribís con una fluidez única y admirable. **

**Bueno ¡basta de halagos! Gracias por pasarte, leer, y que bueno que te este gustando. ¡Besos! (y seguí pronto el tuyo)**

**Cana Lawliet-san****: Yo odio la forma de pensar de Light, pero a la vez me da lástima; como su vida se arruina… **

**Como sea, gracias por dejar de nuevo tu review, espero leer que te sigue gustando (y si no, también espero leerlo jaja). Un beso enorme. **

**DaiSmiler****:**** Es probable que yo me expresé un poco mal. Lo que quería que se diera a entender era que Light hablaba de esa manera como para apaciguar la situación tan tensa en la que se encontraba. Ósea, si la trataba mal ¿Quién sabe lo que pudiera pasar? Pero bueno, sabemos que Light no le daría ni la hora a Megan Fox jaja. Un saludo y gracias por unirte.**


	5. Eras tú

**N/A:**** Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews que me animan muchísimo. Me dan ganas de subir más y más capítulos (para ser sincera, tengo como 8 capítulos escritos). En fin, como siempre, abajo las respuestas a los reviews. **

**¡Besazos! **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del manga/anime Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a **Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capítulo IV: Eras tú.**

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Yuri, harto de las vueltas que daba la humana.

—Ahora llamaré a este hombre; es lo que la policía me dio esta tarde y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ahora—Ryoko marcó el número que tenía guardado en su celular. El tono comenzó a sonar al momento y esperó a que alguien contestara del otro lado. La voz que la recibió parecía provenir de un anciano, no era tétrica en absoluto si no, más bien, reconfortante—. Hola, mi nombre es Ryoko Sagajima. Llamaba porque he conseguido este número con las indicaciones de que usted podría ayudarme a contactar con el detective L. ¿No es así… —miró el nombre en su celular— señor Watari?

Del otro lado del teléfono, Watari sonrió al notar la hiperactiva e impaciente voz de la mujer.

—Valla, Ryoko ¿ah? Estaba esperando su llamado, aunque sinceramente no creí que lo haría.

— ¿En serio?

— SÍ, me enteré de tu visita de ayer y, quien buscabas, aceptó darle este número a la policía para que pudieras contactarte.

—Ya veo… ya me parecía raro que me volvieran a llamar; ¿pero para qué, esa persona, quería que lo llame? ¿Cómo sabía que lo haría? —el nombre de L no fue mencionado. Ambos lo veían como una precaución, cada uno con sus razones. Watari no podía confiar plenamente en que ella fuera Ryoko y ella no podía confiar en que él la ayudara con la búsqueda de L.

—Procederé a explicarle si me cuenta lo que tiene para aportar—fue la primera consigna—. La oigo —incitó.

—Lo que tengo para decir es importante, realmente, pero no puedo confiar en usted a través de un teléfono.

—Lo mismo digo —Ryoko chistó.

—Creo que no llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no… Al menos deme alguna señal para que yo pueda creer que es usted y que en verdad tiene algo para aportar.

Ryoko comenzó a pensar en algo para que el hombre le hiciera caso.

— ¿U-usted conoce a un tal... Light Yagami? —se atrevió a decir, simplemente por probar.

— ¿Yagami? —hubo un largo silencio detrás del teléfono. Por un momento, Ryoko, pensó que le había colgado—. Hable, por favor —insistió dando señales de vida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confusa sin saber que, ahora, la llamada era escuchada por los miembros que trataban con el caso Kira.

—Que me repita lo que acaba de decir.

—Ah, sí, claro. Le pregunté si conoce a Light Yagami.

Del otro lado, donde los policías se encontraban, quedaron atónitos. Todos a excepción del descomunal detective, quien, al parecer, había reconocido esa voz.

— ¿Ryoko verdad? —cuestionó L con la voz distorsionada.

—Ah, si ¿Quién habla?

—Soy, L, tranquila. ¿Qué tienes para decir de Kira y quién es ese Light Yagami?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en que usted sea L. Si le interesa el nombre, exijo verlo.

L vaciló por momentos. Sabía de quien se trataba al otro lado del móvil; reconocía su voz y su nombre era el mismo que Light había pronunciado la tarde pasada. Además, el día anterior, tras haber encerrado a Misa, fue informado de que la mujer había visitado la estación de policía para poder hablar con él. Volvió su vista a la pantalla donde se mostraba a Amane en una habitación, completamente amarrada.

—Está bien —respondió.

Por un momento había pensado en la idea de que si se veían, y ella fuera el segundo Kira, podría matarlo con ese misterioso poder. Sin embargo, si ella se relacionara de esa manera con Light o el verdadero Kira —que no le cabía duda alguna de que Yagami lo era—, lo hubiera matado el día anterior al saber que se encontrarían.

— ¿Es en serio? —dudó al ver lo rápido que había aceptado.

—Sí, te mandaré a buscar mañana por la mañana.

_Si mis planes no salen mal, __para __mañana Light estará encerrado y no podrá saber que Ryoko se reunirá conmigo,_ pensó L.

—Bien… confiaré en usted —finalmente la llamada terminó. Al día siguiente Ryoko tendría esa visita.

Como ella no quería fiarse y como no tenía mucho que perder, esa misma noche, hizo un trato especial con su Shinigami. Gracias a la extensión de vida que había adquirido dos años atrás —la cual obtuvo junto a su Death Note—, aún le quedaban varios años por vivir. Quizá fue absurdo desperdiciar la mitad de sus años sólo por temor a ser engañada, pero ella lo prefería así. Arrancó una hoja de su Death Note y la guardó en su cartera para llevarla al día siguiente. En caso de que algo saliera mal y no fuese lo que esperaba, usaría sus nuevos ojos Shinigamis y mataría a aquel que quisiera hacerle daño. Claro que esto sucedería si su peligro fuera extremo.

Por la mañana, un lujoso auto negro llegó a la casa de Ryoko. Ella salió de su casa, lista para lo que pudiera suceder, y se subió al automóvil. Esa mañana estaba algo cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien. Fijándose a penas en el canoso conductor, se llevó la sorpresa de que L estaba sentado junto a ella.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo, Ryoko —la mujer se asustó al sentir la voz de Ryuzaki viajar por su tímpano y dejó escapar un pequeño grito asemejado a un gemido.

—Ry-Ryuzaki… —tartamudeó— ¿Tú eres L?

El de pelo negro le tapó la boca rápidamente mientras llevaba su otro dedo índice hacia sus propios labios.

—No grites mi nombre —ordenó. Seguido la soltó—. Será mejor que hables —ella llevó la mirada directo al conductor. L simplemente miró fijamente su perfil. Ella tenía una cara simple pero bella; su nariz era mediana y a penas la curvatura terminaba en un respingo. Los labios eran carnosos, con un brillo rojizo, probablemente efecto del labial. L se preguntó si sabrían a fresas—. No te preocupes, es de confianza. Él es Watari.

Ryoko asintió mientras admiraba las letras rojas que divagan sobre ambas cabezas.

—De acuerdo —el auto arrancó y Ryoko pensó con cuidado sus palabras—. No sé precisamente como Kira mata… —mintió— pero si sé que Light Yagami posee una libreta con los nombres de las victimas —reveló haciendo que L mostrara mayor interés.

—Una libreta ¿eh? —llevó su dedo pulgar hasta su boca y ella asintió.

—En realidad, yo no conocía a Yagami hasta hace dos días cuando encontré su libreta. Lo seguí hasta su casa y… se la devolví —dijo lo último con un sentimiento de vergüenza ya que, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si sonaba algo acosador de su parte.

—Ya veo ¿eso es todo?

—Sí, supongo. Lamento si no es lo que esperabas pero…

—No, me es de mucha utilidad. Ahora mi sospecha hacia Light ha aumentado.

—Ah, y por cierto, la libreta tenía una portada que decía Death Note.

L recapacitó con su postura fetal. Fue cuando Ryoko se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió notoriamente. Nunca lo había visto sentarse, es más, nunca había visto a alguien adulto sentarse así.

—Ryuzaki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Pregunta —siempre con ese tono inmutable.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó al notar el enjuto cuerpo de L.

—Veinticuatro.

—Valla, creí que tendrías menos —hubo un corto silencio que ella se dispuso a romper al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Podría… podría trabajar contigo en este caso?

—Como fuera ya estás involucrada en esto —respondió—. Ahora nos dirigimos hacia el hotel donde me hospedo y trabajo. Además, no te quitaré los ojos de encima a ti tampoco.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Es posible que estés aliada con Yagami, quizá. Quizá sea parte de su plan el que quisieras hablarme —del bolcillo de su holgado pantalón, sacó un chupetín y se lo llevó a la boca—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo confiar en ti. Además… —agregó— conoces mi rostro. En fin, cuando lleguemos te haré más preguntas.

—Entiendo. Entonces interroga a Yagami también, pregúntale por la Death Note.

—Posiblemente… o quizá no.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero adelantar las cosas. En fin, tú colaborarás. Si no mientes, podrás irte en unos días… meses...

— ¿Irme?

—Sí, te quedaras a vivir por un tiempo en el hotel.

—Pero ni siquiera traigo mis cosas conmigo —reprochó.

—Watari pasará a recoger tus cosas mañana. Si no te molesta, lo hará él sólo. Lamento si te sientes invadida pero debe hacerlo.

—Supongo que es una forma de investigarme ¿verdad?

—Algo así.

—Bien, no importa, no tengo nada que ver con Kira.

Y así era. Por suerte, la noche anterior, había visto como una posibilidad que L también pudiera sospechar de ella. ¿Y si allanaban su casa? ¿Cómo le explicaría que ella poseía una Death Note? A penas tenía tres nombres escritos en ella, pero aun así tres personas habían muerto y eso la hacía culpable. Así que esa misma noche, ocultó su Death Note sobre un pequeño candelabro que alumbraba la sala principal de su casa. Si tenía suerte, nadie se fijaría allí. Claro que no era un plan tan elaborado como el que Yagami había llevado a cabo para ocultar su Death Note, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Solo esperaba que nadie encontrara la libreta allí.

Al llegar al hotel, L retomó la vigilancia de sus resientes detenidos. Delante de él se encontraba una pantalla que se dividía en tres imágenes. Ryoko se sorprendió al ver que había una persona por sala y eran Light, Misa y un hombre que desconocía.

Matsuda se quedó mirando a la azabache con la pregunta en la cara, por lo cual L lo miró de reojo y contestó.

—Se llama Ryoko —la mujer dejó de ver las turbias imágenes y se volvió hacia los policías.

—Ah, lo siento. No me he presentado… —sonrió— me llamo Ryoko Sagajima.

—Sí, pero es probable que no sea tu verdadero nombre ¿me equivoco? —cuestionó L sin quitar la vista de la pantalla— Estas tan segura de que Light es Kira, que le diste un nombre falso. Si no, ya te hubiera matado conociendo tu cara ¿verdad? Además, te he buscado en mi base de datos y no figuras en los expedientes de personas con ese nombre

—Mis sospechas son tan firmes que sí, tienes razón. Ese no es mi verdadero nombre —admitió. En parte le fascinaba que ese hombre dedujera tan rápido las cosas.

—No entiendo Ryuzaki ¿por qué ella afirma que Light es Kira? —cuestionó el más joven de los policías.

—Ryoko, él es Matsuda. Acostúmbrate a sus abrumadoras preguntas —ahora L se encontraba tomando un café al cual había procurado endulzar a su gusto.

—Un placer, Matsuda —saludó—. Sospecho de Light porque…

—No digas nada —la detuvo L—. Por ahora no digas nada. Si bien creo en lo que me dijiste, quiero conservarlo en secreto por un tiempo.

— ¡No entiendo! —se quejó uno de los hombres—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Ryuzaki?

—Él es Aizawa—Ryuzaki miró a sus compañeros—. Como sea, pronto los pondré al tanto de todo, por favor no se desesperen. Watari, pon cómoda a Ryoko. —Por favor, sígame por aquí.

La joven fue llevada a una habitación que, según Watari, por ahora le pertenecía. La habitación era bastante lujosa, bastante mejor que su casa; lo cual no significaba que su casa fuera un lugar poco agradable.

Tras dejarla sola, Ryoko se dispuso a mirar su habitación con más detenimiento para poder memorizarla. La cama era enorme, con una capacidad de dos personas. Había un escritorio en la otra punta, a la izquierda, y a su lado había un enorme armario de roble oscuro. La habitación, también poseía un baño propio, situado a la derecha junto a la cama, con tina, retrete y lavabo. Aunque, verdaderamente, la joven sólo se dejó deleitar por la hermosa puerta corrediza que daba a un pequeño balcón en lo alto del edificio. La vista era hermosa; Japón y su esencia la deleitaban y sorprendían siempre.

Ella se puso cómoda en la habitación, consciente de que tendría que pasar la noche allí y que al día siguiente Watari le traería sus cosas. _Y Dios no quiera que traiga consigo mi Death Note,_ rogó.

— ¿Y ahora? —Yuri indagó por sus futuras acciones.

Pero Ryoko se negó a contestar. Era un hecho probable para ella que L hubiera puesto cámaras en todo el edificio. Sería mejor ignorar a Yuri por el momento.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**** Esta vez me quedó más largo ¿no? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**PD: En el capitulo anterior, en la mayoría de los nombres de quienes me dejaron sus reviews, no aparecieron subrayados. Perdón, no sé qué pasó pero espero que ahora salgan bien. A lo siguiente:**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Cana Lawliet-san:**

**Ahora sí, este capítulo está más largo. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero, como siempre, que te siga gustando. Y, bah, me arruinaste la explicación de L. No importa, así sabrás que estabas en lo cierto, Ryuzaki fue informado (pero después) de la visita de Ryoko jeje. Bueno, te mando muchos saludos y gracias por apreciar mi trabajo; es bueno saber que a las personas les gusta. **

**Por cierto, sí, puede ser que L no sospeche de Ryoko, pero todos sabemos que es muy inteligente y para no hacerlo quedar muy OC en este fic, en algún momento tendrá que sospecha ¿no?**

**Crayolas En Mi Nariz:**

**La verdad, si el review hubiese sido malo me hubiese importado poco porque la verdad me quedé con tu nombre de usuario. Me causó mucha gracia y creo que es una genialidad. Es como: Wow, Crayolas en mi nariz aprecia mi trabajo, jaja. **

**Gracias por unirte al fic! Espero leer seguido tus críticas y tus alientos. **

**Y si, para mi Ryuzaki es un matador (? Jaja, lo mismo opino, es súper lindo aún con su mala postura y ropa desalineada.**

**¡Un besazo enorme!**

**Sayumilayla:**

**Nah, que genial, mejor para mí si me seguís fastidiando jaja. Muchas gracias, no sabes la alegría que me da que te hayas sumado. Y si, los exámenes me molestan muchísimo (aunque en realidad estudio una hora antes de rendirlos, y aún así apruebo O.O), pero son molestos. Y bueno, la falta de inspiración suele darme muy seguido y a la mitad de un proyecto (todavía tengo que seguir tres fics mas), pero para éste ya tengo pensado el final y como 9 capítulos más escritos en mi PC. **

**Bueno, espero leerte pronto. Un beso enorme y nos leemos!**

**Moka Shijagami:**

**¡Gracias, Moka! A ver qué tal ésta continuación… un abrazo enorme y espero leer tu review. **

**¡Cuídate, ¿sí?!**


	6. Problemas y un Pasado

**N/A:**_**Un detalle importante**_**; como saben, Light es arrestado tres días después que Misa, cuando ella renuncia a la Death Note. Para que quede claro, acá Light es arrestado un día después, horas antes de que Ryoko llegara. Eso es todo, espero no les moleste el pequeño detalle. (Todo lo aclararé mejor en este capítulo)**

**Saludos y enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del manga/anime Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a **Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capitulo V: Problemas y un Pasado.**

**L**uego de pasar el primer día en el hotel, Ryuzaki puso a Ryoko al tanto de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Las cosas se habían dado rápidamente, por lo cual decidió mostrarle las cintas mientras Watari no estaba y los policías vigilaban a los dos sospechosos y su jefe.

—Entonces ¿desde antes de ayer que Misa se comporta así?

—Sí, no sabemos por qué lo hace pero creemos que está actuando.

—Si ella es la segunda Kira, es posible que tenga una libreta… —pensó en voz alta.

—Lo he visto como una posibilidad, sin embargo cuando revisamos su casa, antes de arrestarla, no encontramos absolutamente nada. Tampoco llevaba consigo una libreta el día del arresto.

— ¿Y no has considerado que yo te esté mintiendo? —especuló. L se giró hacia ella.

—Claro que lo he pensado, pero tus teorías son soportes para mis sospechas.

—No te rendirás hasta probar que Light es Kira ¿verdad? —bufó— ¿Seguro que no es nada personal?

— ¿Personal? No lo creo. Light es el tipo de persona capaz de ser Kira, es por eso que gana en porcentajes.

— ¿Y Misa?

—Misa no es una persona con la capacidad de crear cuartadas o llevar a cabo planes. Su única forma de defenderse es mantenerse callada, o al menos así era hasta hace dos días. Pero sí sigue las reglas de alguien más inteligente que ella, sin duda, es probable que pudiera participar como una segunda Kira —L metió una fresa en su boca y miró perdidamente el techo.

Luego de que Sagajima lo pensara a fondo, si Amane era la segunda Kira y podía averiguar los nombres con los ojos Shinigami —que eso sólo ella lo sabía— reflexionó que si no hubiese sido arrestada por Ryuzaki, la modelo pudo haberla matado a petición de Yagami. _Que estúpida soy..._

Ryoko cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes, cansada de tanto pensar y analizar.

—Esto es muy tedioso ¿no te cansas de pensar?

—No, eso hace de mi vida más interesante.

Ella rio inevitablemente; no era algo necesario, pues la verdad la situación del detective era triste. L vivía para eso y sólo eso, resolver casos y acertijos. Ella se preguntó si alguna vez habría hecho algo más; especializarse en algún hobbie, relacionarse con amigos o tener una novia. Bueno ¿veinticuatro años para nada? Seguro habría tenido alguna relación, eso era seguro para la menor. Por su mente también pasó la pregunta de dónde se encontrarían sus padres ahora.

Se preguntó si tendría la posibilidad de volver a ver a los progenitores que le dieron vida y la oportunidad de volverse detective. Ella ya no tenía esa oportunidad y se enojó ante el pensamiento de que, si Ryuzaki aún tenía algún padre o madre, el hecho de encerrarse en ese maldito hotel y no hacer un espacio o momento para hablarles o verlos, era muy egoísta y desconsiderado.

Volvió en sí al sentir el golpeteo de una taza de café con su base de vidrio.

— ¿Qué pasará con Light ahora?

—Bueno, su declaración de que podría ser Kira no deja de llamarme la atención. No creo que lo haya hecho simplemente por una impresión o intuición de ser o no ser. Es, más bien, un plan… —justificó— Tiene que ser un plan.

Delante de ellos, la imagen de Misa corría como video principal. Estaba en el momento donde el carácter de la modelo era normal y en el cual se negaba a hablar. Sagajima se puso atenta a la grabación en el momento en que la rubia colapsó y comenzó a gritar, enloquecida y rogando que la mataran. Lo que más le impresionó, fue la forma de hablar de Misa. Ella parecía estar hablando con otra persona, ajena a los detectives. Se detuvo en los detalles más importantes de las escenas y paró la cinta.

— ¿Con quién diablos hablaba? —inquirió sin dejar de ver la imagen congelada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ryuzaki la miró con interés. Había reparado en eso al igual que él cuando sucedió.

—Sí, es decir, habla sin sentido alguno y parece contestar preguntas que jamás fueron preguntadas.

—Sí, lo he notado también —afirmó— ¿Qué sugieres?

— ¿Yo? —elevó una ceja y soltó una carcajada irónica— Yo no soy la detective aquí.

—Pero tú eres la que sabe de la libreta.

— ¿Y eso me hace tener todas las respuestas? —mofó aún con el rostro divertido— Sigamos.

Volvió a correr la imagen y, tras cortos lapsus de histeria por parte de Misa, vio a la modelo desistir y desmayarse, dejando que sus dorados cabellos ocultaran su rostro. Ryoko pudo divisar un leve movimiento en un mechón de su flequillo. Su cabeza se iluminó.

_Ahora entiendo. Misa s__í__ es el segundo Kira ¿con quién mas estaría hablando que no fuer__a __un Shinigami? Es el único que puede matarla; el trato entre un Shinigami y el primer humano que recoge la libreta._ Su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginarse que en algún momento de su vida, Yuri tendría que matarla.

— ¿Viste eso? —congeló la imagen, nuevamente, pero con el mechón rubio en alto.

—Sí, lo he visto… —y había creído ser el único.

— ¿Y qué es? —actuó interesada por las conclusiones del detective, pero no podía dar por hecho que, desde ya, él sacara la conclusión de la existencia de los Shinigamis.

—Aún no comprendo esa escena —admitió disgustado.

—Ya veo… — mencionó lo ultimo algo despistada ya que más le interesaba el haber percibido un tono sentimental salir de los labios de L.

En el resto de las imágenes, y luego de la decaída de Misa, la rubia se mostraba desentendida de la situación. Y así estuvo hasta ese día.

También hablaron de Light, pero nada había sucedido con él hasta una hora después, cuando Watari llegó y los llamó para que retomaran la vigilancia.

— ¿Trajiste sus cosas? —preguntó Ryuzaki antes de volver a la habitación donde los policías se encontraban.

—Sí, se las he dejado en su habitación —aseguró mirando a Ryoko—. Y tranquilos, no he encontrado nada fuera de lo normal —Ryoko acompañó a Ryuzaki con una expresión más tranquila. Ahora, tenía un problema menos. Se sentó junto a los demás policías y se dispuso a observar los siguientes pasos de L.

Todavía se sentía extraña en esa habitación ante la presencia de tanta gente capacitada y profesional. L comenzó a hablar con Light y Ryoko se limitó a observar los actos del Shinigami que se encontraba a su lado. Ryuk parecía exasperado e hiperactivo; _ya veo, __las manzanas._

—Sí… —escuchó el susurro colero de Light— dudo mucho que mi apariencia sea la mejor, pero abandonaré este ridículo orgullo. No quiero saber… nada de ti —las palabras eran incompresibles ante todos, pero Ryoko y Yuri pudieron escuchar la voz de Ryuk hablar también.

— ¿Ah? —Ryuk se retorció por momentos y luego miró atento a Light—. Está bien, adiós.

Su desaparición fue demasiado simple y sin rodeos. Se fue traspasando la barrera de concreto y dejando impresionada a Ryoko. _¿Entonces… eso es todo?_ Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta la tope de sus parpados, asombrada de que todo haya terminado más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

Ryuk no podía separarse de Light y el hecho que lo hiciera así sin más, era una prueba irrefutable de su renuncia. Si las cosas habían acabado así ¿Qué haría ella? Entonces ya no habría rastro de la Death Note y ella quedaría como la mentirosa que buscaba llamar la atención con historias de libretas asesinas. Light sería culpable, claro que sí, pero ¿y ella?

Su frustración y preocupación se vieron interrumpidas cuando Matsuda se dirigió a ella para saludarla.

— ¿Ya se van? —preguntó realmente desconcertada, salida de sus pensamientos y levemente perturbada.

—Si señorita Sagajima —el castaño se inclinó levemente, saludándola—. De nuevo, fue un placer conocerla.

—Gracias Matsuda, eres muy agradable.

Ryoko acompañó a los policías hasta la puerta. Al despedirse de todos, se volvió a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras intentaba retomar sus pensamientos. Ryuzaki lo notó y viró la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy.

No, no lo estaba. Incluso su voz se había quebrado al decir las dos palabras. Ryoko era extremadamente sensible ante esas pequeñas cosas que pudieran arruinar lo que comenzaba con tanto empeño. Era frustrante y sus ojos se cristalizaban al sentirse tan presionada. Ryuzaki notó cada uno de los gestos de la menor, comparándolos con los de un niño que no obtendría sus dulces. Lo comparó, también, con él de niño, cuando Watari le negaba sus dulces.

— ¿Segura? —insitió.

Y esa pregunta la culminó. Se rindió ante el llanto con un sonido agudo en su boca y agachó la cabeza mientras contraía las piernas para poder ocultarse entre ellas.

El rostro de Ryuzaki pudo haber resultado cómico en ese momento. Era típico de cuando te jugaban una mala broma donde bajaban tus pantalones y te filmaban. Cara de póquer, podría considerarse. Miró de un lado a otro, con el sonido del llanto de Ryoko como fondo, y se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —él no solía soltar esa clase de preguntas tan estúpidas.

Se levantó resignado, sabiendo que tendría que cónsolarla, y al estar frente a ella, simplemente apoyó su mano en el hombro femenino. Le dio, a penas, dos palmaditas y susurró unas tontas palabras: —tranquila, no te exasperes.

Sorpresivamente, ella dejó de sollozar y levantó la cabeza. Los ojos bicolores que a Ryuzaki tanto le gustaban, estaban húmedos y enrojecidos. Eso pensó él y, al momento, se rectificó con un _¿acaso no pueden gustarme un par de ojos? _

—Lo lamento —su voz raspada y quebrada sonó seca—. No quería que me vieras así —rio y secó sus lagrimas con la mano derecha—. Es que recordé algo que casi siempre me hace mal.

La excusa parecía conformar a Ryuzaki, quien despegó su mano del hombro de Ryoko.

—Bien, entonces ayúdame para distraerte —ofreció.

Ella asintió y se paró para sentarse en un asiento mas cercano al de L. Volvieron a revisar cintas , una y otra vez, hasta que la noche se hizo evidente. Ella dejó de lado las preocupaciones ya que, aunque no tuviera mucha charla con Ryuzaki, estar con él y ocuparse de algo la reconfortaba.

La investigación no parecía llegar a ningún lado. Ella, por más que quisiese, no podía plantearle sus suposiciones sobre la renuncia a la libreta, eso sería quemarse a sí misma. Le molestaba el no poder hacerlo. Las horas pasaron con prisa y Ryoko comenzó a distraerse de la investigación.

—Esto se torna aburrido… —comenzó a divagar mientras jugaba con su largo cabello, midiéndolo constantemente.

— ¿Dónde está Watari? —L divisó el reloj de la computadora, confirmando la hora que era.

—Son las tres de la mañana, probablemente esté durmiendo —respondió—. Y justo ahora se me antoja algo dulce.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Siempre estás comiendo cosas dulces —L dejó de lado sus análisis, vigilando que los tres _prisioneros_ estuvieran durmiendo pesadamente, y miró a su reciente compañera—. A mí también se me antoja algo dulce ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—Sí, lo que sea que haya.

Ryoko asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando abrió la heladera encontró medio pastel de chocolate y fresas. Tomó dos platos medianos y sirvió dos considerables porciones. Se acercó nuevamente le entregó el plato con su mano derecha.

L no pudo evitar llevar la mirada a la otra mano de la joven. Se sorprendió bastante por adentro, sin contar que por fuera seguía con su semblante apático a la vez que tomaba el plato sólo con su dedo índice y el pulgar. Ryoko volvió al sillón, manteniéndose frente a Ryuzaki, y comenzó a comer.

En el fugaz vistazo que dio L, notó que la mano izquierda de Ryoko estaba vendada. También se fijó que en ella le faltaban dos dedos, cosa que lo impresionó mucho ya que él tuvo, únicamente, la oportunidad de estrechar su mano derecha.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestionó realmente interesado.

—Seguro.

— ¿Qué te sucedió en la otra mano?

Jamás creyó que se lo preguntaría. Le parecía tan extraño percatar en él interés. Levemente acarició su mano herida con la otra y ocultó el rostro con vergüenza.

—Fue hace unos años… —empezó lentamente, tratando de hacer tiempo.

—Si no te sientes cómoda, no lo cuentes.

—No, está bien —serenó la situación—. Pasó hace dos años. Había hecho un corto viaje a Iowa, Estados Unidos. Yo soy de California —aclaró—. En fin, allí tuve problemas y… terminé secuestrada —su voz se quebró lentamente, pues los recuerdos permanecían impregnados en ella y se reflejaban en su mano izquierda—. Me llevaron a un lugar encerrado y morboso, donde torturaban personas. Ahí intentaron matarme, pero lo único que lograron fue cortarme el dedo meñique y el anular con un cuchillo. También me quebraron unas cuantas costillas pero eso fue lo de menos… Nunca supe lo que hacían con las demás personas, ni quise saberlo, pero supongo que las mataban. Cuando logré escapar, por un golpe de suerte, recurrí a la policía; mandaron fuerzas especiales al lugar y las personas responsables terminaron encarceladas. Creo que eran campesinos o algo así… —el silencio predominó cuando ella acabó con la explicación. El silencio era propio de las charlas con L. Ella sonrió y se dignó a mirarlo todo lo que no lo miró durante su narración—. No es una historia tan genial, pero eso sucedió —rio.

—Irónico.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esas personas fueron encarceladas por tantos asesinatos y tú sobreviviste. Es probable que Kira los haya matado y tú me ayudas con su captura ¿Por qué?

_Quizá porque de esas personas me encargué yo hace dos años._

—Es difícil de explicar. Y no quiero que lo tomes como que estoy ayudando secretamente a Kira —esbozó una sonrisa—. Simplemente, hace tiempo que no sé qué pasó con esas personas.

— ¿No te interesa?

—Antes me interesaba, pero ya no me preocupa.

—Entiendo… —continuó comiendo mientras no despegaba su mirada curiosa de la menor —. ¿Cuántos tienes?

—Veintiuno.

—Interesante… —sin más, Ryuzaki volteó su asiento dándole la espalda a la mujer—. Será mejor que descanses —sugirió—. Por cierto, mañana quiero que respondas unas preguntas.

Ryoko hizo una seña militar y terminó de comer el último trozo de pastel. Acomodó la cuchara en el plato y a antes de dirigirse a la cocina, se quedó parada en medio de la sala, admirando la espalda y la mala postura de L. Torció los labios contenta y se acercó a él, lentamente por detrás. Posó sus labios a la mejilla fría y blanca de Ryuzaki, haciendo que se sorprendiera por el tacto. De todas formas, él no intentó detener el roce.

—Gracias… por escucharme.

Sin más, la joven dejó el plato en la cocina y se dirigió hacia su reciente habitación. Se metió entre las sabanas blancas y, una vez bien arropada, admiró con agotamiento la huesuda y demacrada forma de Yuri sentado sobre el extremo de la cama.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** En realidad, esté capitulo era mucho más corto —como tres páginas—, pero logré alargarlo con algunos detalles que me había olvidado. Espero que les haya gustado y resultado interesante. **

**Respuesta a los reviews: **

**Moka Shijagami: **

**Claro que no encuentran la Death Note de Ryoko, esto no puede pasar… (Por ahora) **

**Gracias por tu review! Espero saber que este capítulo también te gusto. Te mando saludos y besos!**

**Cana Lawliet-san:**

**Si, era bastante normal esa explicación, no te preocupes era broma jaja. Lo que L piensa si se podría considerar como una atracción. Lo de Ryoko lo puse por poner; además de que si yo fuera ella, también me impresionaría por encontrarme con un tipo de 25 años sentado de esa manera jeje. **

**Bueno, que quede claro que lo pienso continuar y que tengo más capítulos guardados. Espero tu siguiente opinión. **

**Un beso enorme!**

**Alice Kurosaki:**

**¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi oc! Espero leer seguido tu opinión y que hayas quedado conforme con esta continuación. Una saludo!**


	7. Tiffany

**N/A:**** Creo que me retrasé como dos días en subir, considerando que subo cada una semana. Estuve algo ocupada, pero acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del manga/anime Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a **Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capítulo VI: Tiffany.**

**R**yoko amaneció perfectamente al día siguiente. Sólo se había molestado por los rayos de sol que se colaron maliciosamente por su ventana, pero al fin y al cabo su despertar fue alegre. No sabía con exactitud cuál era el producto de su euforia, simplemente había amanecido bien con Yuri a su lado.

Con leve pereza se levantó de la cama, frotando sus ojos y estirando las largas piernas, y comenzó a dirigirse directo a la ducha. Una vez dentro, abrió el agua caliente y la reguló con la fría para poder hacer el baño más placentero. Al cabo de unos segundos, su piel volvió a la normalidad después del estremecimiento y entró en calor. Seguido, comenzó a jugar con el agua, cambiándola de fría a caliente y viceversa. Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que Watari tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró con sumo cuidado. Al notar que Ryoko estaba en el baño, se acercó.

— ¿Señorita Sagajima? —escuchó.

— ¿¡Sí!?

—Quería avisarle que dejaré su desayuno en la cama.

Ella torció los labios y exhaló por la nariz al pensar que, para estar retenida en ese lugar, se preocupaban mucho por sus necesidades. Terminó de jugar con las canillas, de lavar su cabello y cuerpo, y salió a vestirse.

El clima en Japón, esos días, eran fríos pero el hotel era tan acogedor que únicamente se puso unos shorts de jeans azulados y una blusa negra sin mangas. Se acercó casi corriendo a la cama de sabanas blancas y monótonas, y se abalanzó sobre ésta, comprobando que seguía igual de suave que hace tres días. Cerró sus ojos un momento, a la vez que la vuelta de la toalla sobre su pelo se deshacía y humedecía la acolchonada superficie, y al abrirlos notó el movimiento mecánico de un objeto negro pegado al techo. Su mirada curioseó el lugar, comprobando. _Ryuzaki y sus estúpidas cámaras._

Comenzó a desayunar. A su vez, su vista merodeaba sobre la figura Yuri. El Shinigami estaba callado y era comprensible, ella no le había hablado en esos últimos días y, en parte, extrañaba hablar con él.

Normalmente, los Shinigamis, solían ser algo secos, maliciosos, indiferentes y demás. Pero, para Ryoko, Yuri era como una persona, un amigo; bastante analítico, con principios bien definidos y, sobre todo, amable con ella. Tal vez al principio si resultaba ser algo arrogante, pero al fin y al cabo se conocían hace dos años y ella había formado un vínculo muy fuerte con él. Tal vez por eso no se decidía por renunciar a su Death Note.

De tanto meditarlo, terminó por sentir la repentina necesidad de hablarle pero no lo veía como una posibilidad con todas esas cámaras observando. Acabó su desayuno que consistía en un café y unas tostadas.

_Bastante americano_, pensó, _¿Se habrán dado cuenta?_

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Ryuzaki.

— ¿Nadie llegó aún? —se sorprendió al ver que la posición de L no había cambiado en absoluto desde la noche anterior.

—Están en la estación, volverán en una o dos horas.

— ¿Y ellos? ¿Han despertado?

—Bueno, Light está siempre en la misma posición… —_mira quién habla_— por lo cual, lo sabría con exactitud si hiciéramos un acercamiento. Misa sigue dormida; lo sé porque no he escuchado la palabra acosador todavía. Y luego, el señor Yagami… creo que está despierto.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la mañana. ¿Podrías traerme pastel? —cambió de tema, aún sin voltear y enseñándole el plato vacio.

— ¿Acaso soy tu mula? —agredió sutil— ¿Y Watari?

—Tenía que atender unos asuntos. Si quieres, puedo pedirte por favor.

_Siempre con ese trato tan desinteresado_, reflexionó mientras tomaba el plato.

—No, no hace falta —Ryoko volvió con el plato de pastel en la mano y lo dejó junto al papeleo de la mesita que estaba delante del sillón de Ryuzaki. Miró las pantallas y no notó ningún cambio—. Por cierto ¿qué querías preguntarme?

—Gracias por recordármelo —dejó a un lado la investigación y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó hasta los sillones más grandes y se sentó nuevamente, cara a cara con Ryoko—. Primero que nada, me gustaría saber tu verdadero nombre.

Ryoko dejó escapar un sonido burlón entre dientes.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Viene a que para continuar con el interrogatorio, necesito saber tu nombre —respondió con simpleza.

—Lo siento, pero no te lo diré. Además, si te lo digo ¿qué harías con mi nombre?

—Investigarte —sinceró—. Sabré quien eres, con quien vivías y tendré acceso a toda tu información, expedientes, lo que sea… —tomó una tetera y llenó una taza con café.

—Para eso, mejor pregúntame.

—No suelo escuchar las historias de vida de las personas. Me es más fácil leer sus expedientes —no quitó su mirada de los ojos de Ryoko. La mujer se sintió algo incomoda, y en parte hostigada, pero no bajó la mirada, sólo por orgullo.

La azabache dudó, meditó, consideró. No sabía si decirle o no su nombre pero, después de todo, ella sabía el verdadero nombre de Ryuzaki. Se lo debía.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Tiffany Jones.

— ¿Inglesa?

—Descendencia —aclaró.

—Ya veo… bien, comencemos —dio un par de sorbos a su café y luego comenzó a indagar—. Háblame más sobre la libreta de Light ¿algo interesante además de los nombres y las portadas?

—No mucho… sólo los nombres y… —repentinamente recordó algo que para ella era esencial, lamentando no haberlo dicho antes. Su expresión se iluminó sin que pasara desapercibido por L— recuerdo que por dentro, en la contratapa, tenía escrita unos cuantos puntos de cómo usarla.

—Continua… —su tono de voz relajada causó en Tiffany el pensamiento de que le estaba tomando el pelo. A pesar de eso, continuó hablando.

—Explicaba cómo usar la libreta. No recuerdo con exactitud las reglas, pero una decía que el nombre de la persona que estuviera escrito en ella, moriría. También decía que sólo funcionaba conociendo el rostro de la persona. Además de eso, no recuerdo el resto de las reglas —su rostro de preocupación fingida pareció conformar a Ryuzaki, por lo cual prefirió dejar ahí el tema ya que si recitaba todas las reglas de memoria, L sospecharía.

—Entonces, así es como mata… —susurró—. No tiene mucha credibilidad pero sabemos que todo esto va más a allá de lo estrictamente real —pensó en voz alta manteniendo su pulgar entre sus labios; masticando levemente la uña—. Pero bien pudiste inventarlo ¿Sabes dónde está la libreta?

—Se supone que Light debería tenerla.

Su respuesta fue seca. No quería seguir hablando de la situación de la Death Note y mucho menos el de su ubicación. Ya había brindado mucha información de cómo Kira mataba —aunque pareciera demasiado obvia— y eso hacía aumentar el deseo de L por obtener más información o incluso a la misma Death Note. Pero no, ahora no existía ninguna más que la suya y esto podría reafirmar las sospechas de Ryuzaki sobre las supuestas mentiras de Ryoko.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ryuzaki contempló la cara pensante y gacha de Ryoko, mientras ella se preguntaba como terminaría todo. ¿Ese era el tan inteligente plan de Kira? ¿De Light Yagami? Calificaciones perfectas, protagonista en casos policiales en el pasado… ¿Kira acabaría con su vida así de fácil? ¿En verdad se había rendido? Light no parecía el tipo de persona que se dejase vencer tan rápida y sencillamente. Su plan no tenía sentido alguno y simplemente lo encaminaba más pronto hacia su ejecución._ No, esto no acabará así… lo sé. Light debe tener algún plan. _Su confianza se hizo ciega. Que Light mantenía un plan, era en lo único que podía confiar para poder zafarse de todo eso. No podía predecir con exactitud los actos próximos de Yagami, pero si estaba en lo cierto, tendría muchas cosas de las que hablar con Yuri. Ahora, permanecería al margen.

—No me queda opción, tendré que mandar a alguno de los agentes a revisar la casa de Light.

— ¿En serio harás eso? —elevó la mirada hasta él.

—Sí. Encontremos algo o no, luego le haré las preguntas necesarias a Light —terminó de beber su estimulante café y dejó todo sobre la mesa. Esas palabras la hicieron pensar que había leído su mente y que nada más lo había dicho para tranquilizarla—. Bien, Tiffany… cualquier cosa que suceda te avisaré. Puedes irte.

— ¿Irme? —la sonrisa que surgió en ella al escuchar su nombre se disipó con la ultima oración.

—Sí, a tu habitación, o haz lo que quieras

—Por un momento creí que ya tendría que volver a mi casa —se alivió al saber que había malinterpretado las palabras del detective.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

—Bueno, al decir verdad, extraño mi casa pero este lugar es muy lindo y agradable. Además, aquí tengo compañía.

—Estamos tú y yo ¿llamas a eso compañía?

—Pues sí, aunque tú seas algo antipático y cerrado, me gusta hablar contigo.

—Entiendo… —se sentó en el sillón individual, con su forma peculiar y frente a la pantalla, y retomó su investigación mientras comenzaba a comer el pastel traído por su compañera.

Tiffany miró su reloj, descubriendo que ya eran casi las nueve. Recordó que ese día tenía que entrar a las diez a la universidad por lo cual volvió a dirigirse hacia el detective.

—Ryuzaki, tengo que ir a la universidad; es lunes. No te molesta ¿verdad?

—Sinceramente preferiría que te quedaras, pero si no tienes opción… —dijo sin voltear a verla. Eso fue una suerte para ella, ya que se sonrojó ante las palabras.

—Gracias. Volveré lo más antes posible.

Tiffany tuvo que volver a cambiarse pero con desanimo. No podía evitar que volver a hablar del mismo tema con Ryuzaki, le sacara la alegría con la que tan bien amanecía. Lista, salió a toda prisa del edificio. A su lado, iba Yuri que yacía aburrido, levitando y en busca de la oportunidad para arrebatar alguna que otra manzana. Procurando acomodar bien su abrigo violáceo contra el frío, caminó entre las personas con paso desganado, con la mente distraída y la mirada en sus botas negras. Reaccionó al recordar que ya no estaba en el hotel y tomó otra ruta careciente de gente.

—Yuri, lamento no haberte hablado antes —se disculpó susurrando, sin mirar al ente detrás de ella y rotando, levemente, su enrojecida nariz.

—Lo comprendo.

—Te extrañé.

—Lo sé —dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

— ¿Te pusiste en modo Ryuzaki?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque normalmente me hablas más —reprochó.

—Lo siento, tal vez el estar tan callado se me hizo costumbre. ¿Cómo va tu plan? —intentó sacar tema de conversación.

—Por ahora ni fu ni fa. Ambos sabemos que Yagami y Amane desistieron de la Death Note, por consecuencia, si Ryuzaki revisa la casa de Light, no encontrará nada y tal vez crea que le mentí. Estoy preocupada —concluyó.

—Pero L está seguro de conocer las condiciones con las que mata el primer y el segundo Kira… la segunda Kira. Las reglas de la Death Note que tú le dijiste coinciden. Por más que no encuentre nada, creerá en ti.

—Sí, lo pensé pero él cree que pude inventarlo para que todo concuerde.

— ¿Crees que desconfía de ti?

—Ryuzaki es extraño —asumió—. Él me mira a los ojos de una forma tan segura y sincera… inocente —susurro serena—. Sin embargo, no dudo en pensar que sospecha muchísimo de mí. Estoy segura…

— ¿Crees que finge mirar hacia otro lado?

—Probablemente… pero déjalo ahí, ya veré que hacer —pidió mientras arrancaba una manzana que tendía de un árbol que sobresalía de una cerca de una casa ajena. La lanzó hacia atrás pero Yuri no se molestó en atraparla con las manos. Lo hizo directamente con la boca, acabando por completo con la manzana—. Pero tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Pregunta —la voz de ultratumba resultaba animada al estar con la boca llena y masticando.

—Si renuncio a mi Death Note ¿hay una mínima posibilidad de recuperarla? ¿O de recordar al Shinigami y lo que hice con ella? —Yuri tragó.

—Sí, la hay.

Ella volteó emocionada y lo miró casi amenazante por seguir escuchando.

— ¡Dime cómo! —gritó.

—Te están mirando… —advirtió.

Ryoko volteó y vio a un pequeño niño que sostenía una pelota entre sus manos. El niño la observaba sorprendido, con los ojos cristalinos abiertos de par en par. Ella sonrió tontamente y continuó avergonzada su camino. Yuri dio varias carcajadas mientras escuchaba los susurros del pequeño a su madre, quien salía de una de las casas y poca importancia le había dado a la mestiza.

—Vamos, dime —insistió en voz baja.

—Si la Death Note aún queda en el mundo humano y si, por una coincidencia, su antiguo dueño la toca, recordará absolutamente todo. Pero para que le pertenezca nuevamente, debería matar al nuevo dueño ya que una Death Note no puede permanecer sola en el mundo. Como mínimo, para que permanezca aquí, debe ser tocada.

—Entiendo… entonces ¿Light pudo crear alguna coartada con todo esto? Pero… ¿no se supone que los Shinigamis no están de ninguna parte? Es decir, no creo que cualquier Shinigami se disponga a hacerle favores a los humanos, después de todo son Dioses de la muerte.

—Quizá lo haga, si tiene un lazo fuerte con el humano. Depende del Shinigami.

—Bien, entonces… Si yo fuera Light, lo que haría sería buscar a alguien que tomé mi lugar —analizó—. Si criminales mueren en los próximos días, seguramente será por la libreta y ahí estarán mis pruebas —festejó.

—Creí que no te darías cuenta…

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Era obvio para mí. De todas formas, si te rendías antes de pensarlo a fondo, iba a decírtelo.

Ella sonrió con suma ternura.

— ¡Ja! ¡Entonces era verdad cuando te decía que te habías encariñado conmigo! —presumió.

—Ya cállate —Tiffany rodó los ojos y lo ignoró—. ¿Seguirás yendo todos los días a la universidad?

—Sí, no puedo abandonar mis estudios.

—Entonces podremos hablar de lunes a viernes a este horario —ella volvió a regalarle otra sonrisa y asintió

—Espero que no te moleste tener que soportarme todas las mañanas.

—Ya empezaba a sentirme solo, pero algo es algo.

—Me halagas Yuri.

Ryuzaki cortó con la cuchara su pastel y comenzó a saborearlo mientras reprimía un gesto de placer. Dejó su dosis de dulces a un lado y comenzó a teclear en la pequeña portátil a su lado. La información corrió por millones de carpetas mientras insertaba rápidamente las infinidades de contraseñas, encontrando como resultado, su objetivo.

— ¿La encontraste verdad? —Watari había tomado su lugar de vigilante.

—Sí, fue muy fácil.

— ¿Y qué dice?

—Su nombre es real al igual que la edad que me dijo que tenía. Nació en California y era hija única. Se involucró en un caso de trata de personas, donde ella fue a parar a una sala subterránea de tortura.

— ¿En serio? —Watari se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—Sí, aunque ya lo sabía.

— ¿Qué mas dice?

—Hay un recorte periodístico. Según esto, logró escapar cuando su agresor murió de un ataque al corazón… —a pesar de lo interesante que sonaba eso, Ryuzaki lo leyó como si nada y continuó—. Las dos personas que participaron, también murieron pero un año después. A diferencia del agresor de Ryoko, los cómplices murieron de diferentes maneras...

—Lo estás relacionando con el caso Kira ¿verdad?

—Una parte de mi lo hace… pero la otra quiere pensar en que fue una coincidencia.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué más hay?

—Hay datos personales como que su padre era un detective ingles que trabajó mayormente en Estados Unidos y que su madre era profesora de historia.

— ¿Eran?

—El padre murió cuando ella tenía ocho años. Murió en un caso. Mientras que la madre se suicidó cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad. Vivió un tiempo con sus tíos y luego se mudó a Japón para estudiar arte en la universidad.

—Valla historia, tan complicada… pensar que siempre está tan feliz y sonriente.

—Las personas suelen ocultarse tras falsas emociones —interpretó—. Tiene rencores en su interior, es claro.

— ¿Hacia quien?

—Hacia los criminales. Es probable que su madre se haya suicidado por la depresión ¿y qué más puede causar depresión que el haber perdido a alguien amado? Aunque lo hizo algo tarde, es probable que fuera por eso. Ryoko tiene un fuerte rencor hacia los criminales, eso me hace sospechar de ella… sin embargo, con un padre detective, es probable que su moral le gane a su sentimiento de odio y por eso quiso ayudar con ésta investigación.

—Y prefieres creer que es lo segundo.

—Sí, lo prefiero pero no lo aseguro. Ryoko es complicada y… corrompida. Tendré que vigilarla.

Ryuzaki preparó otro café y lo acompañó con el pastel. Watari mantenía su mirada penetrante sobre L, intentando desifrar sus pensamientos e intenciones.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Creo que no tengo mucho que agregar para este capítulo, pero podría explicar el por qué de mi tardanza… Sinceramente, no lo sé ¿escuela, quizá? Ni idea, pero creo que, a comparación de lo que tenia escrito antes, cuando edité este capítulo, me quedó con más contenido ¿ustedes que opinan? En fin, a lo importante, Reviews: **

**Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer, comentar, entrar, agregar a favoritos… me pone de muy buen humor saber que, por ahora, a todos les gusta. Siempre son bienvenidas las críticas. ¡BESOS! **

**Cana-Lawliet-san: **

**Siempre es un placer leer tu review, y lo digo en serio. ¡No sabes las ganas de contestarte que tenía! Me encanta que prestes tanta atención a la historia y bueno, respecto a los padres… pondré un poco bastante de ellos ¿me explico? Jeje. Como veras, el padre era un detective… y si llego lejos con este fic, creo que reviviré su historia reflejada en L y Tiffany/Ryoko. Ok, di mucha info ¿no? **

**Bueno, respecto a los sobrevivientes del caso que vivió Tiffany, no pondré a ninguno, sólo fue una explicación que desarrollaré para explicar el por qué ella tiene una Death Note, aunque es un poco obvio. Y ¿Qué mas…? Bueno, creo que eso son todos y espero que haya aclarado tus dudas. **

**Gracias por tus reviews, que me reaniman muchísimo. Te mando muchos saludos! Y nos leemos C:**

**PD: si, hay capitulo para el beso jaja.**

**Moka Shijagami:**

**¡Perdón! Pero me tarde dos días… no creo que sea para tanto ¿no? A ver que tal esta continuación, si te gusta o no. **

**Espero leer tu review! Muchas gracias por comentar siempre! **

**¡Saludos!**

**Alice Kurosaki:**

**¡Tranquila! Pienso terminar este fic e incluso ya tengo un final. **

**De nuevo te agradezco por unirte y seguir el fic. Espero que la conti sea de tu agrado. **

**Te mando muchos saludos! Besos! **

**(Y si, L es un amor!)**


	8. Oportunidad

**N/A:**** Si, lo sé, me tarde. Mil perdones pero tuve asuntos familiares complicados y ni tiempo para subir. Pero acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del manga/anime Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a** Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capítulo VII: Oportunidad.**

**M**artes. Nuevamente día de universidad para Tiffany y un día especial de allanamiento para Matsuda y Mogi.

Jones estaba evidentemente nerviosa durante el camino hacia la universidad. No podía alejar los pensamientos de lo que pasaría cuando volviera al hotel. Ryuzaki le había asegurado que no importaba si no encontraban nada, que interrogaría a Light de todas formas, pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Su situación se encontraba por desbordar y caer de la cornisa. Un mal paso y estaría en problemas. _¿Qué sucede cuando le mientes a la policía? ¿Y al detective más inteligente del mundo?_

Imposible. Ryuzaki era sumamente inteligente para dejarse mentir y Tiffany no lo había visto como un hecho. Si de L escuchó hablar algo, sólo fue con un caso de muy famoso en New York. Y nada más.

Ryuzaki era muy inteligente y parecía muy tonto en ocasiones, infantil, pero sólo lo aparentaba. Siempre analizaba cada movimiento o gesto de la menor y podía saber cuando ella mentía. No sabía el por qué ni la otra cara opuesta de las mentiras sutiles que Jones lanzaba, sus verdades. Pero L no tenía tiempo para descubrir lo que Tiffany ocultaba, estaba más interesado en atrapar a Light. En desenmascarar a Light, en humillar el ego de Light, Light, Light... Y sabía que su nueva compañera podría ayudarlo sin importar cuan mentirosa era.

Ryoko era una completa ignorante en todo esto. Con su caminar cuidadoso, los pasos seguros y la mirada directo al suelo, intentaba inútilmente ocultar el desgano en sus ojos. La impaciencia por saber más del futuro.

Durante la jordana, Ryoko, sólo se dispuso a clavar bien sus ojos, atenta, a su tan admirado profesor de arte. Para ella, el hombre era un completo experto en incentivar a sus estudiantes. Amaba esa clase en particular, y no era especialmente por el arte, también lo era por la dedicación de aquel hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos que siempre se iba de tema en las largas charlas estudiante-profesor y que, cuando mostraba sus obras, podía transmitir un sentimiento de suma pasión en su trabajo.

—Finalicemos la clase —dejó la infinidad de objetos que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a guardarlos mientras varios alumnos se levantaban con la intención de retirarse—. Los veré mañana —el hombre saludó rápidamente con un movimiento de mano y se inclinó levemente.

Ryoko suspiró satisfecha. Toda la tención que llevaba en su espalda se liberó, parcialmente, en el dibujo que tenía en su cuaderno de infinitas hojas blancas especiales para dibujar. Lo cerró sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor y guardó sus pertenencias. Cuando ajustó su cartera a su hombro e intentó pararse, fue detenida por un alguien que la forjó con la mano.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

— ¡Tiff! ¿Cómo estás? —ella elevó la mirada extrañada hacia su compañero y desistió sus intentos de pararse.

—Oh, eres tú, Toru ¿Qué quieres? —el nombrado prefirió ignorar el tono atacante.

—Sólo quería preguntarte que qué vas hacer este viernes.

—No tengo planes ¿por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, hace unos días hablé con mi padre. Sabes que es el dueño del bar Kaminari ¿verdad? —la mestiza asintió— Pues le hablé sobre tus trabajos en otros bares y ¿qué crees? ¡Me dijo que puedes trabajar la noche de éste viernes!

— ¿Hablas en serio? —se levantó de su asiento algo emocionada.

—Así es, puedes venir a cantar a su bar éste viernes —el joven, quien era un japonés de orbes grisáceas y cabello oscuro, se exaltó mientras hablaba—. Pero la oportunidad es nada más para éste viernes —insistió.

—Valla… no puedo creerlo… ¿tú hiciste eso por mí, Toru?

—Qué más da… me salvaste de muchos exámenes el semestre pasado. Además, eres una excelente cantante.

— ¡Valla! Gracias… —agradreció con rubor en su cara—. No sé cómo pagártelo.

—Sólo deléitalos en el recital ¿ah? —le dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás?

Claro que Tiffany iba a contestar que sí, pero en su mente se interpuso Ryuzaki. No sabía lo que pasaría entre ese día martes y el viernes.

—En realidad no lo sé. Estoy muy comprometida esta semana y…

—Vamos, Tiff, ¿qué vas a hacer? Nunca haces nada interesante ni sales con tus compañeros de clases —exageró el momento extendiendo sus brazos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero realmente estoy muy ocupada. ¿Para cuándo necesita la confirmación tu padre? —él se detuvo a pensar.

—Supongo que para el jueves.

—De acuerdo, el jueves te llamaré ¿sí?

—Bueno, como quieras. Espero verte ahí —Tiffany medio sonrió.

—No te prometo nada pero lo intentaré… —acomodó nuevamente su cartera y se abrió paso hasta la salida—. Nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras… Adiós inglesaJones-chan —se despidió por detrás.

— ¡Ya sabes que odio que me digas así! ¡Y no soy inglesa! —le aclaró en voz alta sin mirarlo mientras continuaba su camino hacia la salida.

Cuando llegó al hotel, se dirigió principalmente hacia Ryuzaki. Él se encontraba revisando aún las cintas del día anterior, una y otra vez, a la vez que comía pasteles.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Light? —se apresuró a obtener respuestas.

—Matsuda está viniendo hacia aquí junto a Mogi. No han encontrado nada, ninguna libreta —ella mordió su lengua algo presionada.

— ¿En serio? —Ryuzaki asintió—. ¿Y eso no te hace sospechar de mí?

—Sí, así es —llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y comenzó a rascar constantemente su cuero cabelludo—. De todas formas, no puedo evitar creerte... Es probable que si existe una libreta, Light la haya ocultado antes de entregarse —L giró la cilla de ruedas para enfocarse en Tiffany—. Te ves muy bonita hoy, Ryoko.

Ella se enrojeció notoriamente, aún sin creer que en un momento como ese él se atreviera a decirle algo como eso.

—Gracias. Tú también lo estás… —dijo algo insegura. En verdad, Ryuzaki estaba igual que siempre.

L esbozó una media sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, pero a los pocos segundos cambió por completo la cara. Ahora sus ojos estaban más abiertos y fijos en los claros de Jones. Ella se quedó prácticamente hipnotizada por esas pupilas dilatadas que demostraban… nada. No demostraban absolutamente nada en especial. Parecían prácticamente sin sentimientos, fríos y magnéticos. Salió de su trance cuando Ryuzaki agregó un frio: —como sea–, y continuó con su trabajo.

Tiffany suspiró algo cansada de esos repentinos cambios de actitud, u humor, y se encaminó en silencio hacia su habitación para poder cambiarse. Una vez lista, volvió hacia la sala principal, comprobando que las voces de Mogi y Matsuda eran reales y estaban presentes en el lugar. Ella los saludó, con la leve sospecha de que ahora la veían como una mentirosa ya que Ryuzaki los había informado de la libreta.

Se sentó tranquilamente sobre el sillón, algo intimidada, y se dispuso a mirar a los policías. Iba a decir algo, a justificarse de alguna manera, pero Aizawa apareció por la puerta a los gritos… como de costumbre.

— ¡Ryuzaki! ¿¡Por qué no has encerrado a ésta mentirosa aún!? —la azabache lo miró algo incomoda y sorprendida. Aunque no era una sorpresa que Aizawa perdiera los estribos tan fácilmente.

—Por favor, Aizawa, tranquilízate —intentó calmarlo mientras giraba nuevamente la cilla con su pie—. Ya te expliqué por qué.

— ¡Dijiste que volverías a interrogarla! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Y lo haré… si dejas de gritar —agregó.

Aizawa dejó de gritar y acomodó levemente su corbata mientras miraba mal a la mestiza. Ella lo miraba con cierto terror. En su vida, ningún hombre le había gritado; y bien justificada estaba de sentirse mal ya que era poca la experiencia en el terreno masculino que tenía. Tampoco se había imaginado en una situación en la que un hombre tenía que gritarle y menos que ese hombre fuera un detective con poca paciencia.

—Seguro tiene una buena explicación —defendió Matsuda—. Por favor señorita Ryoko, hable.

—No mentí con lo de la libreta. Sé que no han encontrado nada pero piénsenlo de la siguiente manera… —respiró profundo y prosiguió—. Si Light mata con esa libreta y ahora no está a su alcance ¿Por qué otra razón los asesinatos pararon? Y si no fue con una libreta… si fuera con otro objeto que ahora él no posee ¿Por qué los asesinatos pararon? —repitió insistente.

—Por mas que no quiera creer que Light es Kira, tiene mucho sentido ¿O no, Aizawa? —Razonó Matsuda. Aizawa bufó indignado.

—No te dejes engañar por una cara bonita.

—No, tiene razón… —apoyó L.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Ryuzaki! No me digas que le crees…

—Sí, lo hago. Pero nada es seguro y es por eso que aún se quedará aquí con nosotros. Además, ¿de qué le serviría mentirnos? ¿La llevaría a algún lado siquiera?

—Aizawa… —habló la pelinegro. El hombre de cabello enrulado y algo afro la miró inquisitivamente. Ella decidió no dejar de fijar su vista de los ojos café de Aizawa y le habló—. Mírame a los ojos y dime si miento o no… —propuso—. Estoy segura de que Light es Kira. Es verdad que encontré esa libreta; y quizá fue un error devolvérsela, pero nada mas así confirmaría mis sospechas. Por favor, créeme...

El hombre se deleitó por los ojos de Tiffany. Nunca creyó en esa bazofia de que los ojos eran la ventana del alma y no pensaba creerlo justo ahora. Pero hubo excepciones, claro. Con su esposa, por ejemplo. A pesar de las peleas que generalmente ella empezaba, él siempre supo que lo amaba; por sus ojos. Y ahora esto. La chiquilla mostraba sus ojos bien abiertos mientras su boca, que ahora parecía tan vulnerable, hacía una mueca chiquilina y sincera. Se detuvo a mirar el movimiento de los brillos transparentes que vagaban por el iris derecho, el bicolor, y finalmente asintió algo aturdido.

—Ya, deja de hacer esa cara de borrego. Te creo por ahora… —contestó con indiferencia. Ella reprimió una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Gracias Aizawa, no te decepcionaré —guiñó un ojo y beso sus dedos, sellando la promesa.

Mientras tanto, Ryuzaki como espectador, llevó su pulgar a su boca y sonrió en un suspiro.

L dejó a un lado la investigación. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada y las calles se encontraban insonoras. Las luces de los semáforos jugaban solitarios mientras que, de vez en cuanto, cada diez o veinte minutos, un auto potenciaba sus luces con la de los faroles.

Se suponía que para entonces, Ryoko estaría durmiendo. El detective recargó sus codos en la pequeña barrera de concreto y dejó que sus cabellos se revolvieran con la fría brisa madruguera.

— ¿Cansado? —la voz de la menor hizo un pequeño eco.

—No, sólo quiero despejar algunas ideas —aclaró de espaldas—. Deberías estar durmiendo.

—No puedo.

—Lo siento por ti.

—No tienes por qué… ¿Nunca duermes, Ryuzaki?

—Si no durmiera, lógicamente, estaría muerto —L siempre se mantuvo en esa posición, algo que molestaba a Tiffany ya que no toleraba que le diera la espalda mientras le hablaban.

Ignoró la pobre explicación, se recargó en el balcón, casi pegado a su brazo, y admiró la ciudad que esa mañana parecía fantasma.

—Siempre me gustó Japón —comentó—. Llegué aquí el año pasado y todavía no me he decepcionado.

—Y sobreviste con la herencia de tus padres ¿verdad? —agregó al aire.

—Supuse que ya lo sabrías. Y si, así fue… —suspiró—. Aunque, aún así, me costó mucho integrarme; apenas hablaba el idioma.

— ¿Por qué elegiste Japón?

—No lo sé…

Ambos volvieron al silencio. L era tan callado y tan hablador cuando le convenía. Ryoko viró la cabeza hacia otro lado, dando por acabada la conversación. Llevó la vista al cielo, que pocas estrellas tenía, y volvió a suspirar pero con amargura.

— ¿Por qué a veces me das la espalda? —cuestionó.

—No es mi intención… A veces creo que te intimido si te miro mucho a los ojos. Además, solo te miro cuando lo considero necesario.

Ella volteó completamente sorprendida. Ahora, L la miraba. Directo a los ojos, y sí, la intimidaba.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con la voz seca.

—Así sabré si mientes —ella se alivió.

—Eres muy extraño, Ryuzaki —rio—. Me voy a dormir ¿sí?

Una vez más, volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro y besó su mejilla.

—Mañana tengo que hacerte una propuesta… —dijo por último, y se retiró sin rendir muchas explicaciones.

L no estaba sorprendido, no estaba atónito, no estaba impresionado ni extrañado. Ya se lo venía venir de la menor, pues parecía ser muy… amorosa con las personas. Simplemente volvió su vista a la ciudad, disfrutando unos minutos más de la vista, y luego volvió al trabajo.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nuevamente perdón por la tardanza y gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron ésta historia a favoritos. **

**Respuestas:**

**Cana Lawliet-san:**

**Mal ahí, yo también tengo mis días de depresión sin razones, pero leer fics también me la suben muchísimo. Ahora estoy con unos problemas ya que mi mamá está enferma, pero me abro un espacio para poder subir. Espero que tu depre no siga y ésta conti te la levante! **

**Bueno, creo que yo también me voy a encariñar con el personaje de Yuri y veré que hará en el futuro.**

**Lamento decirte que faltan unos capítulos para el beso pero que pronto habrá contacto… así que no te preocupes. **

**En fin, gracias por el review. Un beso enorme!**

**Valee 404:**

**¡Gracias! ¡Que bueno que te unas a éste fic!**

**Que palabras mas lindas me escribiste. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por apreciar mi trabajo. **

**Sentirme orgullosa? Mmm… veré que pasa con el tiempo, jeje. Un autor nunca se conforma con su trabajo, y es un problema -.- **

**Espero que este capi te haya gustado.**

**Te mando un saludo enorme y espero poder leerte pronto! Besoss!**


	9. Planes para una Noche de Viernes

**N/A:**** Si, lo sé, me tarde mucho… pero acá estoy ¿no? **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir. Sólo que las dos canciones que aparecen mencionadas pertenecen a Akira Yamaoka y la cantante que las interpreta (que ahora no sé el nombre). Yo creo que son lindas canciones, así que si les interesa, en el fic están los nombres. **

**Una cosa: No me gusta poner las letras de las canciones ya que se volvería un songfic ¿no? No sé si está prohibido o qué, pero además no me gustan jaja. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del manga/anime Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a** Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capítulo VIII: Planes para una Noche de Viernes.**

— ¡Por favor! —rogó acercando su rostro al de L.

—Ya te dije que no. Ahora muévete que no me dejas ver la pantalla.

Ryoko hizo una mueca enojada y juntó sus dos manos delante de su cara mientras apoyaba los codos en el sillón de Ryuzaki.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy de rodillas ante ti! ¿Qué más quieres? —pidió acercando más y más a su rostro.

—Invades mi espacio personal —protestó para luego alejarla con su brazo—. Si quieres pedir algo a alguien, intenta hacerlo sin molestarlo.

—Escucha, me involucré en esto por ti; al menos déjame hacer eso este viernes. Te lo imploro… —exageró mientras prácticamente rozaba su pequeña nariz con la mejilla derecha de L.

—Me estas incomodando… —susurró algo cansado de la insistencia de la azabache. Ella se alejó.

— ¿En serio?

—Te lo dije desde que empezaste a molestarme —asintió.

—Sí, bueno, no creí que te molestara tanto —se puso de pie—. Entonces ¿no te gusta que las personas te toquen?

—Exacto.

— ¿Lo aborreces?

—No sé si sea la palabra correcta, pero para que me dejes en paz te diré que sí. Lo aborrezco.

— ¿Muchísimo? —insistió juguetonamente.

—Déjame en paz… te has vuelto casi tan molesta como Misa ¿sabes?

—Uh, eso me dolió —apretujó su pecho fingiendo una punzada—. ¡Eres un acosador! —imitó la voz de la rubia. Ryuzaki la miró indiferente varios segundos y se volvió hacia su trabajo—. Que apático eres…

—Simplemente déjame trabajar y enciérrate en tu habitación ¿sí?

—Escucha, Ryuzaki, de esto trabajo... —continuó con su insistencia— a veces… —agregó—. De todas formas, este lugar me abrirá muchos caminos ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo que antes cantabas en bares nocturnos y asistías a la universidad por las mañanas. Esa era tu vida —ella asintió ilusionada—. Pero ahora tienes otras prioridades y no puedo dejarte salir cuando se te plazca. Debes agradecerme que te deje ir a la universidad.

Desilusión.

—Como quieras… —Tiffany se abalanzó hacia Ryuzaki abruptamente y sin medir las consecuencias, lo abrazó—. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —gritó desesperada y continuamente.

Ryuzaki abrió aún más los ojos al sentir a la menor abrazarlo tan fuertemente mientras se dejaba estar.

—Su-suéltame… —le pidió sin poder dar una orden firme.

—No te soltaré hasta que me dejes ir —L se mantuvo un minuto en esa posición de debate mental, sin forjarla a soltarla ni nada. Simplemente un minuto.

—De acuerdo… —accedió— pero sueltamente, ahora —el rostro de la mestiza se iluminó. Lo soltó como él le pidió y chilló de alegría.

— ¡Eres genial, Ryuzaki!

—Como sea, no vuelvas a tocarme.

—Trato hecho —le ofreció un guiño cómplice—. Por cierto, si quieres puedes venir a verme… eso… —bajó el tono de voz— eso sería lindo.

—Aunque me gustaría ir, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Pensé que dirías eso. Como sea, gracias —se inclinó agradeciéndole—. Por cierto, tienes las rodillas huesudas.

Ese miércoles, Jones le avisó a su amigo Toru que asistiría la noche del viernes. Estaba tan emocionada que se lo había anunciado a todos los policías, que habían llegado alrededor de una hora después, invitándolos a ir a verla. No era una presumida de sus dotes para cantar, pero le agradaba la idea de tener gente que la apoyara en momentos tan significativos en su vida. Pero, por desgracia, al ser un día viernes, Mogi y Aizawa tenían asuntos que atender. Asuntos como la familia y el comienzo del fin de semana que utilizaban para descansar de los agotadores trabajos de Ryuzaki.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, pues Matsuda, con una vida medianamente llevadera y desocupada los fines de semanas, accedió a ir a ver a la menor.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vendrás? —le preguntó entusiasmada.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? Será divertido…

— ¡Seguro! Te presentaré a mis amigos de la universidad y podremos quedarnos un rato luego de que termine con mi número.

—No lo creo —intervino L. Ella lo miró sorprendida y lo cuestionó con la mirada, arqueando una ceja—. Quedamos en que en cuanto terminaras vendrías directamente para aquí —ella bajó la mirada.

—Bu-bueno… ¿podrías dejar que me quede un rato más? —propuso.

—No, si lo pides todo te quedarás con nada —contestó secamente mientras se llevaba una fresa a la boca.

— ¡Pero lo quiero todo! —discutió— Ryuzaki, déjame quedarme un rato más. Sabes que estaré con Matsuda.

_Por eso mismo no quiero que te quedes,_ pensó L con el rostro neutro.

—Si, Ryuzaki, yo cuidaré a la pequeña —justificó Matsuda creyendo que así podría convencer al detective.

— ¿Lo ves? Matsuda puede cuidarme perfectamente. Nada me pasará.

—No me preocupa que te pase algo. Simplemente no quiero que intentes algo estúpido —la mirada de Ryuzaki penetró la de Tiffany. Ella quedó boquiabierta por el comentario. Su impresión se debía a que ella creía que estaba intentando protegerla, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el porcentaje de sospechas sobre ella era mayor del que tenía en mente.

— ¿Es por eso? —indagó dolida. La cabeza la tenía baja y el flequillo direccionado hacia la derecha, cubriendo parcialmente su mirar—. No creí que sospecharas tanto de mí —en parte, ella sintió algo de vergüenza ante la situación tan incómoda donde nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada.

—Lo siento, o vas a hacer lo que tienes que hacer y volverás al horario indicado, o no irás —sentenció. Ella suspiró agobiada.

—Como quieras… —se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Me voy a mi habitación. Te veo el viernes ¿Si Matsuda? —salió por la puerta mientras escuchaba al hombre asegurarle que iría a verla.

—Ryuzaki ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con ella? —protestó el policía.

—Matsuda, eres un idiota —insultó con desgano, volviendo a su trabajo.

**E**l día jueves pasó normalmente para Ryoko. Antes de dirigirse a la universidad, no se atrevió a mirar a Ryuzaki, ni siquiera un saludo. No quería dirigirle la palabra después de lo del día pasado. Había quedado realmente avergonzada ante todos. Era normal que se sintiera alegre por la noche del viernes, y el querer invitar a los pocos conocidos que conocía no era nada malo, por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Y que Ryuzaki se muestre tan incomprensible, la hizo sentirse como una niña regañada por sus mayores. Ryuzaki era un padre, siempre todos le tenían respeto y sus órdenes no se cuestionaban.

Cuando las clases finalizaron por ese día, Ryoko volvió junto a Yuri quien comenzó a hablarle durante el camino.

—Tiffany ¿te sientes bien? —con distracción, apenas miró al Shinigami.

—Sí.

—Estas muy callada, normalmente te vuelves insoportable a estas horas… —dijo en un tono relajado, buscando sacar una sonrisa a la mujer— cuando me hablas —agregó.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió con sensatez—. Simplemente no estoy de humor.

— ¿Es por lo de L?

— ¿Por ese idiota? Olvídalo…

—Sin embargo te preocupa lo que él piense de ti.

—Cállate, la gente está mirando —susurró intentando detener el tema, pero nadie pasaba por esa calle.

—Entonces escúchame y no hables —Ryoko reprimió la furia con el cerrar de sus ojos, presionándolos. Se volvió hacia Yuri y lo miró algo irritada, dejándolo continuar—. ¿Qué te pasa con ese detective?

—No me pasa nada con él. Simplemente me desquicia… me desquicia que sea tan desconfiado… antipático y mañoso.

—No creo que sus mañas puedan ser un problema. A ti te molesta que desconfíe de ti.

—Bien, me hartas Yuri… de ahora en más te diré a todo que sí.

—Como sea, sabes que soy sincero contigo —le dejó en claro mientras tomaba una manzana de un árbol, procurando que nadie mirase—. Si tanto te importa lo que piense de ti, dile que tienes una Death Note y resuelvan el caso de una vez.

Ella rio sarcastica, sin creer la estupidez que había salido de la boca tan enorme de Yuri.

— ¿Es broma verdad? A ese idiota le importa una mierda las personas… jamás entendería mis razones para usar la Death Note. Y estoy segura de que si tiene oportunidad, no dudará en arrestarme.

— ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas por él? Clávale el puñal —aconsejó fríamente.

—Podría hacerlo, pero no lo haré. No me considero ese tipo de personas —se detuvo a pensar y luego retomó el paso—. ¿Sabes, Yuri? Tus consejos carecen de moral —rio mientras Yuri medio sonreía.

Y por fin viernes por la noche.

Tiffany se encontraba en su habitación mientras se preparaba para esa noche. Primero arregló su cabello, al cual simplemente se dispuso a hacerle ondas, provocando que su extensión se hiciera más corta y apenas llegara hasta por debajo de la espalda —normalmente, su cabello lacio llegaba hasta la cintura—, y lo ató en una media cola con un broche de encaje que tenía cuidadosamente guardado en una caja de madera. Vistió un vestido color rojo carmesí, con la espalda escotada y que solo tenía dos finas tiras que se ataban por detrás del cuello. Este vestido, que terminaba antes de las rodillas, no permitía que pudiera lucir algún collar, por lo cual simplemente utilizó un brazalete con dijes de plata que guardaba junto al broche de encaje. Finalmente, en los pies usó unos zapatos negros de tacón que tenían un corto recorrido de cintas que acababan en los tobillos.

Respecto a su cara, a penas se maquilló. Su cara era bastante natural y, además, al tener los ojos tan bicolores y extraños, agregar delineador sería demasiado para ella; por eso simplemente pasó una sombra que empezaba con un negro y acaba en un gris difuminado. Pasó por sus labios un poco de brillo ya que, de por sí, los labios que tenía siempre fueron más rojizos que los de los demás.

Una vez lista, decidió salir a despedirse. Estaba algo avergonzada. Hasta ahora, nunca se había producido tanto para ir a algún lugar y el hecho de que Ryuzaki tendría que verla así, hacía que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas. Por suerte, eso sólo daba la apariencia de que estaba usando rubor.

En la sala, Ryuzaki se encontraba aún fijo en la pantalla con la cual vigilaba a los tres en cautiverio. Escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de Ryoko, al igual que el sonido de los tacones pisar la madera. No volteó, se mantuvo enfocado en su trabajo.

—Ya me voy… Ryuzaki —anunció detrás de él.

—Que tengas una buena noche… —deseó—. Por cierto, no te lo dije pero Watari te acompañará.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—No quiero que estés sola con Matsuda —admitió.

— ¿Por qué no? —contuvo las ganas de gritarle.

—Porque no confió plenamente en él, simplemente por eso.

—De acuerdo —accedió con el pensamiento de que él nunca confiaba en nadie.

¿Pero qué más daba? Para ella, discutir con L no la llevaba nunca a ningún lado. Watari entró a la habitación, deleitado por lo preciosa que se encontraba Tiffany. Sin embargo, pudo notar la tensión del ambiente y la cara triste de la menor.

—Señorita Sagajima… —susurró— está usted hermosa. ¿O prefiere que le llame Jones? —ella fingió una sonrisa agradecida.

—Entre nosotros puede llamarme por mi nombre.

—De acuerdo ¿está lista?

— ¿Y Matsuda?

—Me dijo que iría directamente al bar.

—Oh, bueno… entonces, adiós Ryuzaki —se despidió tratando de que la mirase, pero él se negó al no darle importancia.

La mujer salió por la puerta, adelantándose a Watari, con el ceño levemente fruncido y con un deje de indignación. Estaba decepcionada de que el azabache ni siquiera se volteara a verla.

— ¿Por qué no la miraste? Se acaba de ir decepcionada de que no le dijeras nada —reprochó Watari.

— ¿Era necesario? —preguntó con el dedo en la boca mientras vigilaba a Yagami.

—Al menos le hubieras subido un poco la autoestima.

—Ella sabe que es hermosa ¿para que una mujer necesita que se lo digan? —Watari suspiró.

—Si eso crees… Iré a acompañar a la señorita Jones. Volveré tarde. Cuídate Ryuzaki.

—Adiós, Watari.

Cuando la sala se encontró vacía, L minimizó las tres imágenes, mostrando una imagen más grande de la habitación de Ryoko. Retrocedió la cinta y comenzó a mirar las imagines de cuando ella salía de su habitación con ese hermoso, y levemente provocativo, vestido rojo. Él mordió su uña mientras sonreía diminutamente.

Para cuando Matsuda había llegado al bar, Watari se encontraba en una mesa reservada mientras esperaba el pequeño show de Ryoko. El policía se sentó junto al anciano y comenzó a mirar el lugar. Era un bar bastante bien tratado, con colores llamativos para las personas nocturnas, pero no llegaba a ser un lugar grotesco. Parecía mas bien, y como lo definiría Matsuda, un lugar de ricos.

Luego de esperar, y consumir alguna que otra bebida, el presentador del show apareció sobre el escenario, mientras las luces se volvían menos intensas, centrándose en el punto de entretenimiento. Todos voltearon a ver el espectáculo. Una vez hecho su número, el presentador presentó a Tiffany, quien entró con una sonrisa radiante y, en medida, nerviosa. Detrás de ella entraron, también, tres hombres y tres mujeres. Los hombres se encargaron de ocupar los instrumentos mientras que las mujeres se pusieron ante tres micrófonos secundarios, todos siguiendo las instrucciones que Tiffany había propuesto para las dos canciones que iba a interpretar.

El público quedó en completo silencio, mientras ella agradecía a todos por estar ahí, y comenzó con la primera canción. Ésta se llamaba Letter from the Lost Days. La canción era lenta pero no era típica de amor; era una canción experimental, con emoción y Ryoko la interpretaba perfectamente con su voz suave, femenina y afinada. La canción era bastante relajante para el público, quien admiraba las letras cantadas y los tonos. El pequeño show, Ryoko lo terminó con la canción You're not here, que fue mas movida y alentadora para el público que, más tarde, disfrutaría de la música y las bebidas.

Al finalizar, Tiffany bajó del escenario siendo bien recibida por sus compañeros artistas que le daban habla, emocionados, felicitándola por su gran trabajo. Incluso, Toru apareció ahí con un inmenso ramo de flores y con una sonrisa de lado a lado impregnada en la cara. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, realmente agradecida, y se lo llevó con ella y las flores hacia la mesa donde Watari y Matsuda se encontraban.

—Valla, Tiffany, no sabía que tenías novio —observó su compañero de clase.

— ¿Tiffany? —preguntó algo confuso, Matsuda. Watari simplemente le susurró que ese era el verdadero nombre de Ryoko y que guardara el secreto.

—No es mi novio —rio Tiffany— es un viejo amigo, Matsuda. Y él es Watari mi… —no sabía exactamente que inventar.

—Su abuelo —contestó el anciano.

— ¡Un gusto conocerlos a ambos! —saludó gentilmente—. Que desconsiderado de tu parte, inglesa, ¿traer a tu abuelo a un lugar como este?

—Deja de llamarme inglesa —se quejó—. Él insistió en venir. Además, es mi abuelo después de todo.

—Bueno, supongo que se quedaran a tomar unos tragos ¿verdad? —Insinuó Toru.

Y es que Ryoko moría por quedarse, pero no podía desobedecer a Ryuzaki.

—En realidad, ya nos íbamos —intervino Watari.

— ¡Vamos, señor! Dejé que Tiffany y Matsuda se diviertan un rato —Ryoko miró con ojos rogantes a Watari, quien luego de pensárselo un buen rato, accedió sabiendo que se arrepentiría.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** ¿Satisfechos/as? ¡Espero que si! **

**Ahora, respuestas:**

**Cana Lawliet-san:**

**Lamentablemente tu deducción es errónea :C. Pero tranca! Creo que lo que sigue te gustará muchísimo, ya que el siguiente capitulo lo tengo listo para servir y lleno de contenidos que seguro… wa; no diré mas. **

**Te mando muchos besos, saludos y todas esas cosas bonitas jaja. **

**¡Nos leemos y espero tu opinión! **

**Valee 404:**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Quizá la escena de cuando ella canta no es tan significativa, lo lamento, pero como le dije a la lectora, Cana, pronto vendrá lo bueno. **

**Te mando muchísimos saludos, agradecimientos y espero tu opinión! **


	10. Contacto

**N/A:**** Si, es algo temprano para subir, pero no me resistí. Esperé mucho para subir este capítulo. **

**Quizá para algunos no tenga mucho de especial, pero abre muchas puertas, supongo yo. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del manga/anime Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a **Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capitulo IX: Contacto.**

**E**n verdad que ahora se arrepentía. Se había dejado engatusar por la tierna mirada rogante que la señorita Jones le había lanzado. La dejó quedarse una hora más — las cuales pasaron a ser tres horas—, suponiendo que Ryuzaki no se preocuparía ya que podía ser una probabilidad que el show se hubiese retrasado. Pero había algo de lo que si se daría cuenta, y era la evidente embriagues que ahora tenía la azabache. No entendía como no lo vio venir; rodeada de tantos amigos y, como decía L, el estúpido Matsuda que apenas era un adulto, sin contar todas esas bebidas alcohólicas. Debió prevenirlo.

Salió del lugar tres horas más tarde de lo que había pactado con Ryuzaki. Colgando de su cuello se encontraba Ryoko, con la cabeza gacha y sus ondas deshechas, dejando largos mechones lacios. Sus amigos se despidieron eufóricos y continuaron con el festejo que quedaba de esa noche, mientras Matsuda se tomaba un taxi hacia su casa. Se había ofrecido a acompañar a Watari y a Jones, como buen caballero, pero el anciano sabía que si Ryuzaki veía a Matsuda en ese estado, sería capaz de despedirlo o golpearlo. Entonces, no tuvo más opción que pagarle un taxi.

Sentó con sumo cuidado a Ryoko en el asiento trasero del auto, moviéndole la cabeza hacia abajo en caso de que quisiera vomitar, y se subió al automóvil. Como él no había bebido absolutamente nada, comenzó a conducir rumbo al hotel. Durante el camino, L llamó.

—Watari ¿por qué diablos no están aquí? —la voz se tornaba enojada.

—Lo siento, Ryuzaki, estamos en camino.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran? ¿Y el idiota de Matsuda? —Watari no le prestó mucha atención ya que se giró para ver el estado de Ryoko quien estaba hablando puras incoherencias.

—Pásame con Ryuzaki… quiero hablar con él —balbuceó.

— ¡Watari! ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Lo siento, debo colgar —finalizó la llamada y trató de calmar a la menor—. Por favor, señorita Jones, trate de mantener la compostura.

—Ese… idiota… —hablaba con dificultad— no lo… soporto.

Cuando llegaron, Watari ayudó a que Tiffany bajara del auto. Hizo que rodeara su cuello con su brazo nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, donde un portero esperaba. Antes de entrar, la joven detuvo el paso.

—Espera, Watari… —hizo fuerza para detener al anciano. Él la miró esperando a que dijera algo, pero ella comenzó a hacer un sinfín de caras extrañas. Arcadas—. Creo que voy a vomitar…

Y lo hizo. El vomito ensució los pies de Ryoko y por suerte, Watari logró esquivar la sustancia gástrica. Luego de liberar todo, la mujer comenzó a llorar.

—No puede ser… —chillaba— son mis zapatos favoritos.

—Por favor, señorita, subamos. Tenemos que ponerla cómoda.

— ¡No quiero subir! —suplicó— No en estas condiciones… Watari… —una nueva arcada se acercó a su boca, pero no expulsó nada— no quiero que Ryuzaki me vea en estas condiciones.

Watari suspiró y le hizo una seña al portero con la mano, llamándolo. Cuando el hombre estuvo junto a ellos para ver lo que sucedía, Watari le pidió una toalla húmeda. El portero, tan amablemente, fue a buscar lo pedido y una vez hallado, se lo entregó. Con desgano —ya que no era una actividad muy bonita—, Watari le sacó los zapatos a Ryoko y comenzó a limpiar sus pies. Una vez lista, el viejo se volvió hacia el portero.

— ¿Tiene algún chicle?

— ¿Disculpe?

—Un chicle. De menta, saborizado… —el portero comprendió con una cara tonta y de su saco de vestir sacó una tableta de cinco chicles y se la entregó— Y un vaso de agua, si no es mucho pedir —el hombre asintió y fue a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto, Watari secó la boca de Ryoko con la parte de la toalla que no había manchado. Cuando el portero volvió, le hizo enjugar la boca con el agua y le ofreció dos chicles. La mujer simplemente abrió la boca con los ojos adormilados esperando a que Watari metiera los chicles en su boca. Él lo hizo, pero al cabo de cinco masticadas, tuvo que hacérselos escupir ya que apenas podía sincronizar sus movimientos. Estaba demasiado ebria. Al menos, el olor y sabor a vomito de su boca se había ido.

—Bien, está hermosa —le dijo acomodando su pelo y quitándole el broche—. Vamos.

Volvió a sostenerla de la cintura y la condujo hacia el piso. A pesar del constante tambaleo de la mestiza, lograron tomar el ascensor sin que ella cayera. Entraron a la sala principal donde L todavía se encontraba mirando la pantalla.

—Son las tres de la mañana —volteó a ver a un Watari frustrado y a una Tiffany completamente embriagada—. Ya suponía que algo así pasaría… estúpido Matsuda— susurró.

Watari dejó a la muchacha sentada en el sillón y ella, agotada, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus parpados caían.

—Yo me encargaré de ella. Mañana hablaremos, Watari.

—Lo siento, Ryuzaki. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con ella? Estaba pensando en darle una ducha fría.

—Ve a dormir, yo me encargo.

—De acuerdo —dijo algo apenado mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No tenía mucho ánimo de rendirle explicaciones a Ryuzaki. Eran las tres de la mañana y sólo pensaba en dormir—. Por cierto, ha estado vomitando.

—Era de esperarse.

Watari se fue de la habitación y Ryuzaki volteó hacia la semidormida Tiffany. Se acercó descuidadamente a ella y comenzó a analizarla. Primero la miró y luego acercó su índice a su mejilla. Le dio tres toques y habló.

—Tiffany… —susurró—. Tiffany ¿estás despierta?

— ¿Hmg? ¿Ryuzaki? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó entreabriendo los ojos.

—Sí, soy yo. Tienes que ducharte.

—No quiero… me siento mal… —decía débilmente mientras contraía aún más su cuerpo.

—Si te duchas te sentirás mejor.

—Pero no puedo sola… siento… siento que me desmorono y… —tragó duro— no existo.

—Si existes. Ahora ven —le explicó mientras ayudaba a levantarse. Ella se dejó ayudar y rodeó su cuello como con Watari.

—Gracias. Eres, eres tan dulce, Ryuzaki —susurró en su oído. L simplemente se estremeció y la miró algo impresionado, pero continuó caminando hacia el baño—. Tan, tan, tan dulce. Como… —rio tontamente— como los dulces que tú comes todo el tiempo —volvió a reír con más energía ante su estúpida comparación.

—Estás diciendo idioteces.

—No, Ryuzaki… —llevó su vista constante al techo y posó la cabeza en el hombro del azabache.

—Estás ebria, ahora camina —ordenó notando que se había detenido pero Ryoko se negó e hizo fuerza para no continuar.

—Te amo tanto… —admitió mientras comenzaba a llorar y se aferraba a su cuello con los dos brazos—. Nunca me abandones, L, por favor.

L no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había tratado con personas borrachas así que optó por corresponder el abrazo. Algo inseguro y torpe.

—No puedo ducharme sola. No quiero… —repitió ella separándose.

—Por eso te estoy acompañando. Camina —insistió. Ella no lo siguió.

—Espera… primero, primero, primero quiero preguntarte algo —el rodó los ojos algo cansado de esa situación y asintió indiferente. Ella ignoró la acción—. Ryuzaki… ¿me amas?

—No —contestó instantáneamente. Fue cuando vio como los ojos de Tiffany se cristalizaban y comenzaba a llorar desconsolada.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? —lloriqueaba—. Yo creí… yo pensé… —atragantó sus palabras formando un nudo en su garganta y Ryuzaki la obligó a continuar.

—Vamos, tienes que ducharte.

Llegaron al baño. L no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de desnudar a Tiffany, por lo cual prefirió sentarla en el retrete con la tapa cerrada y abrió el agua fría. Intentó meterla con la ropa puesta, con la idea de que luego, cuando esté más tranquila, podría cambiarse ella misma.

—Vamos, entra —forcejeaba.

—No… mi vestido… es nuevo —se quejaba, aferrándose a la remera blanca de L.

—Déjate de idioteces. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo ¡Entra! —gritó. La frustración y la rabia en su tono eran evidentes. Ryoko lloró con más fuerza.

— ¡No me grites!

Ryuzaki la forjó contra el agua pero ella se negaba, lo que dio por resultado que él también entrara a la bañera y se mojara completamente por el agua fría. Cuando la frialdad de las gotas hizo contacto con la piel de Tiffany, ella se lanzó a los brazos de L, titiritando de frio.

—Esta helada, Ryuzaki… sácame de aquí —rogó mientras incrustaba la cara en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello del pelinegro

Después de eso, Tiffany se quedó callada y L aprovechó para retenerla ahí el mayor tiempo posible. Él también tenía frio, pero debía mojarla. Cuando creyó que estaba más lúcida, cerró las canillas y comenzó a salir de la ducha lentamente. Ella lo siguió con la cara oculta, tratando de no resbalar. Volvió a sentarla en el retrete y sacó dos toallas. Él a penas se secó. Pasó la toalla por el negro pelo de la menor y, finalmente, le rodeó el cuerpo con otra más seca. A pesar de que tenía el vestido puesto, era obvio que estaba muerta del frio.

La guió hasta la habitación, sosteniéndola cuando ella se proponía a caer rendida al suelo, y cerró la puerta. La sentó en la cama, con el cuerpo chorreando y mojando las sabanas, y comenzó a preguntarle donde estaban sus cosas.

—Están… —vacilaba— por ahí…

—Ryoko, tienes que vestirte. Dime donde está tu ropa.

—Creo… creo que en… en la cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—la cosa.

— ¿El armario? Ya revisé ahí.

—No, la… la maleta —le indicó.

—Bien, buscaré tu ropa y te cambiaras sola ¿sí? —ella asintió atontada.

L se paró y buscó en una de las valijas de la menor. Encontró ropa interior de encaje y una camisa holgada y blanca. Para cuando volteó, Ryoko estaba rendida en la cama, con los brazos y las rodillas levemente flexionadas y los ojos completamente cerrados; también tenía la boca entreabierta y el rubor en su cara le recordaba a las fresas. Él suspiró cansado y caminó hacia ella.

—Despierta… —golpeó levemente su mejilla— Tiffany —ella estaba sumergida en el sueño. No iba a despertar. Entonces ¿qué haría Ryuzaki ahora?

Primero pensó en dejarla tal y como estaba, pero si no la cambiaba era muy probable que a la mañana siguiente despertara enferma. No le pareció una mala idea al pensar que así podría trabajar en paz; con ella durmiendo todo el día. Pero se rectificó, simplemente por pena.

Sujetó con ambas manos sus piernas y, cuidadosamente, la estiró en la cama. Se acercó a su cuello con el fin de desatarle el vestido y una vez logrado su objetivo, comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo, notando que no tenía brasier. Se avergonzó levemente. Antes de retirar todo el vestido, volvió a tomar la toalla y la cubrió dándole prioridad a los pechos. Descendió su propio cuerpo nuevamente hasta las piernas de Tiffany y comenzó a bajar el vestido desde las puntas, recorriendo y rozando la suave piel de sus piernas. Logró satisfactoriamente quitarle el vestido sin mover la toalla de su lugar y sin ver nada de más, pero ahora debía retirar la ropa interior, que era solamente sus bragas. Decidió hacerlo de la misma manera que con el vestido.

Sin mirar, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la toalla, localizando la prenda, y, al sostenerlas de esa forma tan peculiar de él, comenzó a bajarlas lentamente. Esa situación era completamente incomoda para su gusto, pero debía hacerlo.

Una vez fuera ropa y libertina desnudez, tomó la ropa seca y comenzó a ponerle la nueva ropa interior. Lo hizo de la misma manera que antes aunque se vio confundido al intentar ponerle el brasier ¿cómo debía hacerlo? Levantó un poco la toalla y metió el brasier entre su bronceada piel y la áspera tela. Acomodó sus propias manos detrás de la espalda de la mujer y la levantó atrayéndola hacia él. La toalla quedó quieta gracias a la presión entre los voluminosos pechos de Tiffany y el torso de L. Movió las tiras del brasier hacia delante e intentó averiguar el extraño mecanismo, logrando sujetarlo. Lo ajustó para que cubriera bien los pechos de la menor y, finalmente, la dejó caer sobre la cama. Retiró por completo la toalla y se quedó algo sorprendido al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de la azabache. En verdad, tenía un hermoso cuerpo; cintura delgada, pechos medianos y redondos, y piernas suaves y formadas.

Se dio un golpe mental y recogió la camisa para ponérsela. Recorrió con sus dedos la piel de Ryoko y logró ponerle la camisa. Volvió a recostarla y abotonó la prenda.

Liberó todo el aire acumulado en su pecho y pasó su brazo por su frente, secando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se escurrían por ella. Era raro que él sudara, pero ahora sentía que el ambiente era calor puro. Puro fulgor.

Acomodó bien a Ryoko y la arropó. Cuando soltó las frazadas para irse, escuchó hablar a la pequeña ebria.

—L —le llamó.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Quédate conmigo… no te vayas —le pidió.

—Tengo que trabajar.

—Es de madrugada… debes dormir —explicó mientras humedecía inconscientemente sus labios con la lengua y tragaba duro—. Ven.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, lo cual Ryoko aprovechó para sujetar su mano.

—No tengo sueño.

—Por favor… te necesito —apretó con más fuerza su mano. Ryuzaki desistió. Después de todo, él también estaba algo cansado; y a pesar de que nunca dormía en una cama, se recostó junto a la azabache mientras ésta lo abrazaba de su camiseta—. Hazme mimos —insistió. Él la miró incrédulo. Ella lo notó y agregó: —Solo así podré dormir —con toda la torpeza del mundo, L comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la menor. Ella sonrió conforme y enternecida, y cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto—. Te amo, Lawliet —susurró mientras caía en el encanto Morfeo.

L quedó impactado. Completamente paralizado al escuchar su nombre salir de los carmesís de Tiffany. Volvió la vista a ella.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Pero ella ya estaba completamente dormida como para contestarle.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** ¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que no es muy bonito escribir sobre alguien borracho. Con la escena del vomito, intenté que fuera lo menos asquerosos ya que ¡hay que ser realistas! ¿Qué clase de persona se emborracha y no vomita? Así que lo vi necesario (por suerte estaba Watari al rescate).**

**Como no tengo más comentarios, responderé los reviews: **

**Violetalovefanfics: **

**Con que son dos, ¿no? Violeta e Iris. **

**Muchas gracias por su review. Em, estaba pensando en un Lemmon, pero quizá falte un poquito para eso.**

**¡Estoy feliz y agradecida por que les haya gustado! ¡Bienvenidas! **

**Les mando saludos a las dos, los dos, a él y ella y viceversa o como sea; jaja. **

**Cana Lawliet-san:**

**Bueno, esto es lo más pronto que pude ¿esperaste mucho? Jaja. **

**Bueno, gracias por la crítica. Personalmente, a mi no me gusta el personaje de Misa. Y ahora que lo pienso, puede que me haya quedado algo insoportable el personaje de Ryoko (y créeme que es lo que menos quiero jaja). No lo cambiaré ya que de ahí salió este capítulo (que por cierto espero que te haya gustado). **

**En este capítulo, Ryoko, quizá me quedo algo ''molesta'' pero que conste que estaba borracha ¿no? **

**Como sea, tranquila que en los próximos capítulos Ryoko será Ryoko. **

**¡Te mando muuuchos saludos! Y espero con ansias tu opinión. **

**Valee 404:**

**¡Gracias! **

**Como siempre, un placer leer tu opinión, como los de todos acá. **

**También es un placer contestarte. **

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¿Te gusto? **

**Espero leerte de nuevo y mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y buena onda. **

**¡Muchos saludos y besos y gracias, y todo! **


	11. Coartada

**N/A:**** ¡Carly Bones reportándose! **

**Si, lo sé, dos meses, mil años… soy una completa colgada. Mil perdones por tardarme tanto. Para hacerlos sentir mejor, los extrañaba muchisisisimo! **

**Volví con este capítulo que espero que tenga tanto éxito como los anteriores :P**

**En este tiempo que estuve ausente, me han pasado millones de cosas, mas mi vagancia, no pude actualizar. Pero no mas llantos, pues estoy acá (? Ok, no. **

**Por cierto, empecé mis vacaciones de tres meses, así que intentaré subir mas seguido!**

**Acá el cap:**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes del manga/anime Death Note me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a **Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**Capitulo X: Coartada.**

**L**os ojos de Tiffany se abrieron de par en par. Estaba cubierta con una leve y mojada capa de sudor. La camisa blanca que llevaba puesta esa mañana no la ayudaba, la tela sedosa la hacía transpirar aún más y se apegaba a su figura. El jadeo en su boca era constante y se pausaba al inhalar aire. Observó la habitación rápidamente, comprobando que seguía ahí.

Rodó los ojos hacia la puerta principal de la habitación y la vio entreabierta. Escuchaba las voces levemente distorsionadas que provenían de la sala y, entre susurros, distinguió su nombre. Corrió desinteresadamente las sabanas que la cubrían, poniéndose de pie, y se acercó a la puerta, escuchando la conversación que mantenían L y Watari.

—No tengo idea de cómo lo sabe —escuchó.

—Ahora sospecho aún más de ella. Si tu no le dijiste nada, no logro entender cómo sabe mi nombre… —habló el azabache—. Quizá… después de todo, sea ella la segunda Kira.

Jones llevó sus manos hacia su boca, sorpresiva, luego la elevó hacia su mojada cabeza al sentir una punzada. Resaca. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y por lo que estaba escuchando, había llamado a L por su nombre real, su apellido. Se suponía que ella no lo sabía y por ende, estaba atrapada.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de Watari acercarse a la habitación, dio zancadas, que más bien parecían tropezones, hacia el baño. Se encerró allí y escuchó el abrir de la puerta. Giró el pestillo e hizo presión con la espalda sobre la puerta.

— ¿Señorita Jones? ¿Está despierta? —preguntó desde la habitación.

Ella estaba realmente nerviosa, su voz le jugaba en contra y tartamudeaba.

—S-si, ya me levanté, pero te-tengo que bañarme… si, bañarme —se expresaba idiotizada.

—Le dejaré su desayuno en la cama —el hombre acomodó perfectamente todo y se dirigió nuevamente a Ryoko—. Por cierto, Ryuzaki quiere hablar contigo cuando estés lista.

—De-de acuerdo.

Watari se retiró y, al confirmarlo, ella se metió a la ducha.

Estaba nerviosa, sentía que iba a explotar. Estaba en problemas y no tenia donde escapar. Encerrada en un maldito hotel. No podía irse sin avisarle a L, y avisarle a L sería tener que hablar con él, lo que menos deseaba. _¿Yuri donde estas?_ Lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos a la vez que el agua cumplía el rol de camuflaje. Se sentía realmente agobiada mientras pensaba que tipo de mentiras decir.

Salió del baño y secó su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Reemplazó la camisa repleta de sudor por ropa más cómoda y liviana. Volvió a la habitación y comenzó a desayunar, sabiendo que L probablemente la estaría vigilando. Disimuló su terror.

—Usa a Misa —escuchó la voz de Yuri a su lado. Ella lo miró interrogativa, cuidadosamente ante las camas, incitándolo a proseguir—. Misa tenía los ojos Shinigamis —le recordó—. El segundo Kira, ósea Misa, podía matar sólo con un rostro. Cuando Ryuzaki te pregunte por qué sabes su verdadero nombre, dile que Misa lo mencionó el día que se conocieron los tres, en el momento que se fueron juntas. Dile que ella mencionó que había creído que se llamaba L Lawliet. Dile eso, y que él se encargue de Misa —en ese momento, la cabeza de Ryoko se iluminó. Era la forma más aceptable para escapar del embrollo.

Sonrió orgullosa y agradecida mientras su mirada se perdía en su desayuno y comía.

Al salir de la habitación, Tiffany caminó lentamente, topando su mirada con los decorados de las paredes las cuales nunca había mirado detalladamente. El tiempo se le acortaba al distinguir la figura encorvado de Ryuzaki y a un Watari inexpresivo. Pasó del anciano con un saludo neutro y se sentó en frente del detective. L se encontraba tomando un café.

— ¿Querías hablar? —incitó la conversación.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer? —preguntó Ryuzaki inmutable, dejando el café a un lado, preparándose para degustar un trozo de pastel de fresas. Ella sonrió algo apenada y negó.

—Sé que no vine en las mejores condiciones, y sé que me vas a dar un sermón, pero lo lamento.

—Más allá del sermón, no era sobre lo que quería hablar.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó fingiendo emoción—. ¡Genial! Pensé que no me dejarías salir por una eternidad.

—En realidad, tampoco voy a dejarte salir pero no es el punto ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer? ¿Cuándo llegaste junto a Watari?

—Sinceramente no, no lo recuerdo… ¿hice algo malo? —L lamió una fresa y la miró con ojos cansados.

—Bien, iré al grano ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —su corazón dio un vuelco. Creyó que podría aguantar tal presión, pero esa mirada…

_Maldita mirada sea la de L. Carajo ¿Qu__ien__ mierda se cree que es? Dios, lo aborrezco. _Miró a Yuri por última vez, quien le regaló una mirada serena y tomó fuerzas.

— ¿Tu nombre? —balbuceó.

—Sí, no intentes negarlo, por favor. Eso te incriminaría aún más.

—Bueno, sinceramente creo conocer tu nombre… ¿L Lawliet? ¿Verdad? —preguntó con seguridad y consiente de la respuesta.

L la analizó interesado. Ese tipo de seguridad, para él, era propia de Kira; o Light. El uso de las palabras, las oraciones previamente planificadas. Algo no le cerraba respecto a le menor. Asintió confirmando que ese era su nombre.

—Bueno, a penas lo recuerdo. A veces se me viene a la mente y a veces no… —aclaró—. Supongo que ayer estuviste muy presente en mi ¿no?

_¿A qué quiere llegar? _Se preguntó el detective mentalmente.

—Eso supongo. Contesta cómo sabes mi nombre.

—Lo sé por Misa —aseguró.

— ¿Por Misa?

—Sí, y ahora que lo recuerdo… fue Misa quien me preguntó si tu nombre era L Lawliet.

—Por favor, trata de no decirlo tantas veces. Cuestiones de seguridad —pidió. Ella aceptó.

—Bien, el día que nos conocimos, ella me preguntó si era tu verdadero nombre. Le dije que creí que era Ryuzaki y ella me comentó que también lo creía. Cuando me enteré que tu, Ryuzaki, eras L, supuse que las palabras de Misa eran ciertas, por lo cual di por sentado que ese era tu nombre. Ese día nos separamos y supongo que luego la arrestaste —explicó—. En fin, creo que mi duda de que si ese era tu nombre está confirmada —sonrió.

—Por ahora tus palabras son creíbles. Si Misa es la segunda Kira y únicamente necesitara un rostro para matar… de alguna forma consigue los nombres para escribirlos en la Death Note que tú supuestamente encontraste. De alguna manera, que no creo que fuese de una base de datos, consiguió mi nombre —dedujo—. Cuando me conoció no llegó a pensar que yo era L, lo cual es muy estúpido de su parte, por eso te preguntó sobre mi nombre, creyendo que quizá me conocías desde hace mucho tiempo y por esa misma razón no tuvo tiempo de matarme. Necesitaba que alguien le informara que Ryuga era L… —ella asintió al ver que esas suposiciones tomaban el camino que ella quería—. Sin embargo, no me fio de ti. Tengo un porcentaje de que tú… seas un tercer Kira.

— ¿Un tercer Kira? ¿Es broma? —indignación.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Kira mata con esa supuesta libreta? Quizá todo esto fue la cuartada creada por ustedes tres. Quizá me estás engañando en este preciso momento. Quizá la Death Note exista como tú afirmas, pero quizá también tengas una.

—Quizá… —repitió—. Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero si conozco tu rostro y tu nombre, y si fuera un supuesto tercer Kira, ya te hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo ¿sabes? —aclaró–. Quiero contribuir en la investigación, pero tú dudas siempre de mí.

—El hecho de que no me hayas matado aún es lo que hace que mis suposiciones no se concreten. Supongo que te mantendré vigilada —ella suspiró aliviada.

—Eso no me molestaría.

—Watari —llamó al anciano quien entró a la habitación con una caja.

El mayordomo de L abrió la caja y mostró unas esposas con una cadena de considerable extensión. Ryuzaki la tomó y atrapó su muñeca izquierda, luego se encaminó hasta Tiffany, que lo miraba sorprendida, y encerró su mano derecha también.

— ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?

—Es por seguridad. Así confirmaré que tú no tienes una libreta.

—Pero, pero, pero… soy una mujer. Tengo que ir a la universidad, tengo que bañarme, tengo, tengo que ir al baño —tartamudeaba nerviosa.

—Lo siento, sólo así te libraré de mis sospechas. Además, la cadena es lo suficientemente larga como para que vayas al baño o duermas. Y con la universidad, Watari se encargará de justificar todas tus faltas.

—Pero, Ryuzaki, me estas privando de mi libertad y privacidad… —insistió con un sentimiento de ahogamiento previo al llanto.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de estar atado a alguien, y menos a una mujer, pero tendrás que vivir con esto por un tiempo —le dijo mientras la arrastraba hasta la cocina—. Vamos, necesito pastel. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie mi nombre.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** BUENO, que tal? Espero que leo hayan disfrutado. Acá las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews!**

**Respuestas:**

**Valee 404:**

**RECUERDOS? No me lo imagino, Jajaja.**

**Qué alegría me causa leer tu review! Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, soy de lo peor, lo sé. Y comprenderé que me odies Jajaja. **

**Bueno, querida, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. **

**¿Cómo estuviste en mi ausencia? :P **

**Besos y abrazos!**

**SirCJ:**

**Hace mucho que no leía un comentario tuyo :P ¿Cómo estás? **

**Mil gracias por la buena onda! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también! **

**Un beso enormeeeeeeeeee!**

**Neideen Halse:**

**Pf, esta Tiffany verdaderamente la cagó ¿no? Jaja. **

**Bueno, che, pero lo solucionó y espero que te haya gustado como :3**

**A mí también me gusta lo oscuro, y te digo que yo también suelo hacerlo, pero esta idea me encantó. Pero debo admitir que no termina tan bien como se espeta.**

**Morí, pero reviví :P jjaja **

**Un beso Neideen! **

**Violetalovefanfics: **

**¡Hola Violeta e Iris! **

**Qué buena onda, un par de gemelas! **

**Siempre quise una gemela *O* sería lo mejor de la vida! **

**Jajaja, bueno, muchas gracias por la genial onda y el comentario! Un beso a las dosss!**

**Moka Shijagami:**

**Conti al fin! Gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado.**

**Muchísimos saludos!**

**Bou:**

**Bueno, a vos no te conozco, so… ¡HOLA! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y sugerencias.**

**Respecto a los errores con L, la verdad podes tener razón, pero no quiero a un L tan serio. Tampoco lo quiero tan OC, así que hago lo que puedo y me alegra que aprecies eso. Trataré de no hacerlo tan OC, y gracias por la crítica. **

**Un beso enorme y nos leemos! **

**Martha-Digilove****:**

**Una lectora oculta :O Qué bueno que te hayas animado a leer… aún mejor que te haya gustado tanto. **

**Lamento la tardanza y espero que sigas ahí. **

**Besos enormes! **

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO.**

**Perdón por ser tan lela y colgada. También lamento lo corto del cap. **

**Me retiro rápidamente y sin tiempo. **

**BESOS A TODOOOSSS! **


	12. Inseparables

**N/A:**** Primero que nada, muchas gracias a Martha-Digilove quien me creó la imagen para el fic C: **

**Perdón por el retraso. Estuve muy en la mía, demasiado colgada y la verdad, aunque me maten, este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace mucho, pero estaba en el cel y me daba ''paja'' conectarlo a la pc. Lo sé, soy un desastre. Espero que al menos les guste. **

**Saludos y disculpas. **

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD (retrasado) Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de los personajes de la serie/manga Death Note me pertenecen. Todo le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**

**Capitulo XI: Inseparables.**

— Estoy aburrida —masculló Tiffany, de forma tediosa y respirando profundo.

—Cuando Matsuda llegue te divertirás —comentó Aizawa, a lo que Ryuzaki resopló silenciosamente.

— ¿Vendrá?

—Es su trabajo, claro que vendrá —aclaró—. ¿Ahora nos dejaras trabajar?

— ¡Señor, sí, señor! —Sonrió. Llevó su mirada a las cadenas y comenzó a contar los eslabones para pasar el tiempo más rápidamente.

La noche anterior poco había dormido. Era la primera noche que pasaba encadenada a Ryuzaki y la idea de dormir con el detective la desconcertaba. Además, aún seguía con el borroso recuerdo del día anterior, por la madrugada, y a penas se decidía por mirar a los ojos a L.

Era molesto. Si, verdaderamente molesto a lo que ella le concernía. Era apático, era abúlico, era _extraño_, y hasta a veces solía mostrarse con una actitud antipática, _a veces_. Todo a su criterio y, mayormente, al ojos de un tercer observador. Se maldecía por haber creído que ese hombre podía ser interesante porque, en ese momento, únicamente, le parecía frustrante. Siempre hacía lo que quería y lo que más le beneficiaba; por eso, no entendía como él afirmaba que se preocupaba por las personas y la justicia, cuando parecía que su foco de preocupación iluminaba plenamente el acabar con un caso y nada más. Victoria y a otra cosa. _Ya gané, que pase el siguiente._

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó alegre Matsuda.

Ryoko levantó la vista, ahuyentando sus pensamientos, y sonrió especialmente hacia el policía.

— ¡Matsuda! ¿Cómo estás? —intentó levantarse e ir hasta él para saludarlo, pero la fricción de su muñeca y la esposa la hizo detenerse—. Diablos...

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes puesto? —cuestionó acercándose.

—No preguntes, Ryuzaki no te lo dirá. Según él, es para mantener vigilada a Ryoko —despreocupado, contestó Aizawa. Matsuda miró a Ryuzaki con culpa.

—Ryuzaki, si es por lo de ayer… lo lamento, pero no tienes por qué hacer todo esto. Fue mi culpa que Ryoko llegara tarde y en esas condiciones.

—No es por ti. Y respecto a eso, no volverás a salir con ella —la pantalla de vigilancia se reflejaba en los ojos de Ryuzaki. _¿Es que nunca se despega de esa mierda?_ Pensó ella.

—Lo siento, Matsu —susurró ella, desilusionada.

—Como sea, hay que seguir con la investigación —Ryuzaki cerró el tema fríamente mientras se disponía a revisar las nuevas noticias, las cuales no era una novedad e incriminaban aún más a Yagami.

La tarde, pasable. Pasó tan lentamente por la cabeza de Ryoko, quien apenas aportaba información y se conformaba con mantener la vista perdida sobre el moribundo cuerpo de un Yuri completamente estático. El Shinigami no se disponía a hacer nada, lo que llevó a Tiffany a pensar que estaba muerto y levitando o que era una estatua muy real.

Mientras tanto, los insistentes intentos de Matsuda por sacar algún tema de conversación con Ryoko, eran frustrados gracias a L quien lo detenía, obligándolo a continuar con el trabajo. Finalmente, los policías se despidieron con la idea de volver al día siguiente, lunes por la mañana.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Ryuzaki, aún sosteniendo su vigilia.

—Nada.

—Miraste hacia ese rincón toda la tarde.

— ¿Y qué quieres que mire? Estoy encadenada a ti —atajó a decir con tono burlón a la vez que mostraba las esposas.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé, pero estar sentada todo el día en este sillón me está cansando.

El detective se levantó de su asiento y arrastró a la menor hasta la cocina. Tomó un poco de helado de chocolate del frízer y preparó dos conos para cada uno.

—Toma —le ofreció.

—Gracias. Entonces… ¿esto es lo que haremos para salir de la rutina? —su voz tomó un tono desganado.

—Cuando estoy aburrido me gusta comer.

—Eres impresionante —dio una carcajada sarcástica mientras comía el helado —. ¿Entonces para que me preguntaste lo que quería hacer?

—Dijiste que no sabías, entonces creí que te vendría bien comer algo.

—Esto ni siquiera es comer —criticó—. Comes pura basura.

—Si no lo quieres puedes dármelo.

—Olvídalo, es mi helado —se defendió atrayendo el postre hacia ella.

—Cuando te decidas por hacer algo, avísame —le recordó mientras daba grandes bocanadas a su helado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Haremos algo que yo quiera? ¿Sin importar nada? —Interrogó esperanzada.

—Depende ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, son las siete de la tarde… salir a caminar no me vendría mal.

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Por qué? —su seño se frunció molesto.

—No me gusta salir.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué estabas en la universidad de Yagami cuando nos conocimos?

—Estaba investigándolo.

—Sí, claro… Bien, entonces haremos otra cosa.

—Habla.

— ¡Salir a caminar! —la menor aguantó el dolor de su muñeca e impulsó con fuerza a Ryuzaki hacia ella—. No me importa lo que quieras —L soltó su helado a duras penas y fue arrastrado por la joven hasta la sala. Ella tomó las zapatillas del azabache y se las arrojó cruelmente—. Póntelas —L no tuvo más opción que obedecer, ella se veía furiosa y sus órdenes eran firmes—. Watari, encárgate de vigilar a Yagami y a Amane, nosotros saldremos.

Tiffany tomó dos tapados negros y los sujetó con el brazo libre. Sacó a Ryuzaki de la suite y se dispuso a tomar el ascensor. Mientras bajaban, él comenzó a poner sus zapatillas con desgano y luego Ryoko le entregó un tapado.

— ¿Tienes las llaves de esta cosa? —se refirió a las esposas.

—Sí, pero ni pienses que las abriré.

—Oh, vamos, no podemos salir así a la calle.

—Tú querías salir, mide las consecuencias.

—Bien, entonces te las quitaré yo —estaba más que dispuesta. Se acercó al detective y lo rodeó con los bazos, intentando buscar entre los bolcillos.

Ryuzaki hizo fuerza con las manos aunque no quería hacerlo por miedo a lastimar a la mestiza. Ella encontró las llaves en el bolcillo trasero de L y se las quitó.

—Dame eso —exigió.

—Mira, haremos lo siguiente. Me quitaré estas estúpidas esposas y nos vestimos los abrigos, luego vuelves a cerrar las esposas. Así, al menos, no se notaran tanto ¿Quieres?

—Bien, pero hazlo rápido —accedió. Ella retiró las esposas y se puso el abrigo negro. Ryuzaki la imitó por más de que él prefería salir al mundo con una camiseta y jeans. No quería irritar o tensar a Tiffany más de lo que estaba—. Ahora póntelas.

—Bien —ella también accedió pero de mala gana y cansada. Al terminar de poner su esposa, miró hacia el conteo de pisos y abrazó el brazo esposado de Ryuzaki—. Así no se verán las cadenas.

— ¿Tanto te molestan?

—Estamos esposados, la gente nos miraría raro –respondió.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que los demás piensen de ti? —ella ni se excusó, no sabía cómo hacerlo. En cierta parte, sentía que tenía razón, que le importaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y caminaron con los bazos juntos hasta la puerta del hotel. Salieron del lugar y Ryoko comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, sin un rumbo especifico.

No pronunció palabra durante el camino, no lo veía necesario. Además, siempre pensó que no tiene fin hablar con Ryuzaki, siempre terminaban discutiendo aunque él no mostrara enojo en su voz. Quizá era eso lo que tanto le molestaba, su carencia de sentimiento._ No, él si tiene sentimientos_, se replanteó,_ simplemente se cree tan superior que no lo__s__ demuestra_. Llevó su mirada bicolor al perfil de Ryuzaki, él obvió esto y dejó su vista hacia el frente.

Aunque su postura era encorvada, aún superaba la altura de Ryoko. Una sonrisa por parte de ella se dibujó ante esto. L volteó.

— ¿Por qué ríes?

—Por nada… —evitó de nuevo su mirada y comenzó a caminar más lento.

— ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, lo estoy. Gracias por dejar que te arrastre hasta aquí.

—Descuida, de todas maneras me gusta salir.

— ¿No era que no te gustaba? —rio escéptica.

—Depende de la situación; ahora es de noche y no está tan mal. El aire es frio pero suave…

—Siempre analizas todo… eres tan raro.

—Puede ser —duda. Cuando Ryuzaki contestaba dudosamente, sólo para fomentar la curiosidad de los demás hacia él, Ryoko sentía que le hervía la sangre. Y no era por gustarle, era porque le molestaba. Le molestaba más cosas de Ryuzaki que las que le gustaba.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? —cambió completamente de tema. Ahora estaba más calmada y no dejaría que L cambiara nuevamente su humor.

—Llegaste ebria al hotel, Watari te dejó a mi cargo, te duché, también tuve que cambiarte y te dormiste. Sin mencionar que me llamaste por mi verdadero nombre.

— ¿Co-como que me duchaste y cambiaste? —interrogó pensando en las miles de cosas que pudieron haber pasado la noche anterior.

—Bueno, con ducharte quise decir que te metí debajo del agua, pero llevabas puesto ropa. Y cuando te cambié estabas dormida… —ella abrió levemente su boca, impresionada.

— ¡Ryuzaki! ¡Eres un pervertido! —le gritó sin dejarlo acabar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó monótonamente al deducir lo que ella diría.

—Pero gracias —eso no se lo esperaba—. Gracias por cuidarme —esta vez se abrazó más a su brazo y recostó la cabeza en el hombro—. Vamos a comer algo ¿quieres?

Llegaron a una pequeña feria de comida. El lugar estaba muy bien alumbrado y repletó de gente. Tiffany se sentía como una niña en una juguetería. Comenzó a caminar con más prisa mientras admiraba todo lo que se le presentaba. Comentaba, reía y animaba a Ryuzaki a probar todo tipo de comidas saladas. L no se molestó ante la actitud infantil de ella y le siguió el juego con su humor natural.

— ¡Esto es divertido! ¿Te diviertes? —dialogó.

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Pareces desanimado… No parece que te diviertas en serio ¿estás molesto?

—No.

—Sí, lo estás… —ella llevó su dedo índice hacia su mejilla y comenzó a pensar—. Ven.

Finalmente lo arrastró hasta un puesto color amarillo donde una mujer japonesa los atendió amablemente. Ella comenzó a comprar infinidades de cosas, aprovechando que L a penas le prestaba atención y siempre miraba hacia otro lado. Cuando terminó el intercambio, se volvió rumbo al hotel.

—Volvamos.

—Como quieras.

A mitad del camino, ella se detuvo y sacó una bolsa transparente del bolcillo de su tapado.

—Ten —le extendió—. Son muchos caramelos. A ver si te alegras y endulzas la vida, porque para comer tanto dulce eres un amargado —se mofó de él.

Ryuzaki medio sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a comer la enorme cantidad de dulces que ella había comprado.

—Gracias.

—Tengo sueño ¿Cómo haremos?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—A diferencia de ti, yo soy humana y duermo por las noches.

—Ah eso… no lo sé, arréglate.

—No te hagas el desatendido —gruñó–. Yo voy a dormir en mi cama, así que tú serás el que va a tener que arreglarse.

— ¿Puedes apagar eso?

—Estoy trabajando.

Esa noche, Ryoko decidió descansar como era debido en su cama. Fue entonces, cuando a L se le ocurrió trabajar sentado en un sillón junto a la cama de la azabache. Sólo así, ella podría dormir y él trabajar. Pero la idea no resultó puesto que Ryoko no podía dormir con el constante tecleo provocado por los alargados y delgados dedos de L. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto ruido con sólo dos dedos?

Ella cerró con rudeza los ojos, proponiéndose olvidar el ruido y dormir. No lo logró y dirigió la vista hacia Yuri, girando únicamente la cabeza. El Shinigami estaba de espaldas a ella y siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

Finalmente, volteó el cuerpo completamente y a propósito. Como ella estaba al borde de la cama y su movimiento la hizo quedarse estática en el centro, Ryuzaki fue tironeado hacia ella mientras el portátil con el que trabajaba volaba por el aire para luego impactar contra el suelo. L cayó de lleno en la cama mientras ella reía en silencio.

— ¡Ryoko! —no pudo evitar gritarle.

—Lo siento, pero me quedaré así. Es más cómodo.

—Tengo que continuar trabajando —jaló las cadenas continuamente.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, mejor duerme. Agradece que te deje estar en la misma cama que yo —sentenció poniéndole fin al jaleo de la cadena.

—No es la primera vez… —susurró molesto.

Ella percibió las palabras y se volvió a él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Olvídalo.

—Bien, sólo si te acomodas y duermes —L se acomodó lentamente, en una posición fetal, y mantuvo la vista hacia los ojos de ella—. Perfecto, ahora cierra los ojos.

L lo intentó, pero simplemente no estaba hecho para dormir. Sólo lo hacía para no morir del agotamiento. Al pasar diez minutos con los ojos cerrados, volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con los ojos entrecerrados de Ryoko.

—Tú tampoco estás durmiendo.

—Es que tu inquietud no me lo permite —se justificó— ¿Por qué no duermes?

—No puedo.

— ¿No tienes una manera? ¿Contando ovejas, quizá? —rio anonada por el sueño que la invadía.

—No, jamás me funcionó.

— ¿Y tu madre? ¿Jamás te arropó? —cuestionó interesada.

—Yo… no lo recuerdo.

Ryoko creyó sentir dificultad en su hablar, como si esas palabras le costaran salir de su boca. _Su linda boca, tan pequeña y vulnerable_. Quería preguntarle más, pero no quería ser tan desconsiderada con el pobre hombre. Además, para ella, esa dificultad al hablar, se debía a algún sentimiento. Entonces, si así era, Ryuzaki si tenía sentimientos.

— ¿No recuerdas a tu propia madre? —interrogó finalmente con la voz serena, intentando apaciguar el dolor que probablemente había despertado en el detective.

—No dije eso. Simplemente no recuerdo como hacía mi madre para que durmiera. Jamás olvidaría a mi madre —expresó sin ningún problema ni tabúes. _Desafiante_, diría ella.

—Lo siento, te entendí mal —aclaró apenada—. Bueno, mi madre me hacía mimos —volvió al tema.

Ryuzaki rio. Ya iban dos veces que la escuchaba decir la palabra mimos. No decía caricias ni abrazos, simplemente para ella eran mimos. Era una jerga tan peculiar y familiar que le causó ternura.

—Creo recordar que mi madre me cantaba.

— ¿De veras? —se exaltó emocionada, casi saliendo de la cama—. Valla, algo es algo ¿quieres que te cante para que duermas?

_Es inocencia pura_, tres palabras bien pensadas por L.

—No hace falta.

—Pero así podrás dormir —insistió acercándose aún más a él—. Si quieres, puedo hacerte mimos —ofreció despreocupada.

—No hace fal… —pero Ryoko ya había posado su mano izquierda en la tersa piel de L.

_Es suave_, se fijó, _suave, lisa, tersa, nívea… perfecta. Como porcelana. _Su mano cortada y vendada vagó por la mejilla mientras intentaba guardar en su memoria lo agradable del tacto. Ryuzaki tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca y esta vez su pupila parecía más pequeña y normal. Ella no se dejó intimidar por la mirada y su seguridad se hizo más fuerte cuando, poco a poco, L cerró los ojos por completo. Sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a acariciar detrás de la oreja, jugueteando con el cabello. A diferencia de L, sus caricias no eran torpes, sino que eran cuidadosas, como si tocara un cristal. Se deleitó con los cabellos enredándolos entre sus dedos y descendió hasta llegar al cuello, donde lo acarició suavemente, provocando escalofríos placenteros en L.

Ella cerró sus ojos también y se acercó más a su cara. L abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Tiffany cantar; se encontró con que sus rostros estaban casi pegados. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar, y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Cantó hasta que la voz comenzó a apagarse lentamente. Quedó completamente dormida, mientras su mano caía por el pecho de L. Él se acercó mucho más y la abrazó tiernamente, hundiendo su cabeza en lo infinitos y lacios cabellos de Ryoko.

**Continuara…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Cana Lawliet-san:**

**Muchas gracias! Siempre me alegra tenerte acá respondiendo a mi historia. Y me alegro de que tu crítica sea favorable. **

**Perdón por el laaaargo e infinito retraso, espero que aún sigas ahí leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme! **

**Martha-Digilove:**

**Muchas gracias Martha! Me alegra que te esté gustando y que te hayas ofrecido a crearme la imagen. **

**Un saludo, espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo! **

**Besoss!**

**Valee 404:**

**La verdad que para escribir el capítulo anterior, tuve que pensar muchísimo jajaja, como relacionar los sucesos del comienzo del fic y todo eso. Pero creo que quedó creíble la mentira de Tiffany, no? **

**Gracias por el review, y la buena onda!**

**Por cierto, Vale, eres de chile? Con razón! Yo soy de argentina y estoy en verano, supongo que vos también…. Ahora sabrás por qué me ausenté tanto jajaja. **

**Crayolas En Mi Nariz:**

**Si, la idea de encadenarlos me parece fabulantastica. Espero que a vos también! **

**Gracias por volver! Siempre que leo tu Nick me sacas una sonrisa jajaja. **

**Un beso enorme y cuídate! **

**SaikaOtaku4Ever:**

**Gracias por el elogio! Seguiré aunque me cueste y tarde :P**

**Te mando muchos saludos y buenas vibras! **

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS:**

**Con que Iris y Violeta de nuevo! **

**No creo que sea tan difícil tener una gemela, dentro de todo se tienen las unas a las otras y comparten gustos similares :P **

**En fiiiiiin, gracias y que bueno que les siga gustando! **

**Le mando besos a las dos! :3**

**Kahoko takahashi:**

**14 años y pidiendo hentai! Qué vergüenza, Dios mio! (yo tengo 16 y si lo pondré jajaja…. Más adelante) **

**Gracias por tu review, y qué bueno que te esté gustando! **

**Te mando muchos saludos! **

**BUENO.**

**Eso es todo y espero que hayan disfrutado. **

**Perdón por colgarme y aviso que el siguiente capítulo no lo tengo escrito, so… téngame paciencia :/ **

**Besos! **

**Se despide… Carlangas Bones. **


End file.
